Saint or Sinner?
by Ozoh the Wise
Summary: Two mysterious figures turn up in Nottingham on the same day. One is a fearless yet masked hero while the other is a sarcastic and mischievous menace. Robin and the gang have to deal with both but how do these complete opposites know each other? R/M
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

The Mysterious Thief

A lone figure sat on horseback atop a hill overlooking the town of Nottingham. The figure was cloaked, their head hidden by a hood. They urged the horse into a trot, making their slow decent toward the castle. The horse and its mysterious rider passed through the open gates. The horse's hooves echoed on the silent cobblestone streets, alerting anyone that was still awake of their passing, but no one came to investigate.

The rider dismounted when they reached the gates to the castle. Hiding the horse in the shadows of the wall the stranger threw a length of rope over the wall. It looped around one of the open arrow battlements. They began to climb. The intruder reached the top and began to walk along the wall, managing to knock out a few guards with their fists. Unseen or heard, the hooded figure slipped from the battlements, falling gracefully onto the stone of the courtyard. From under the hood a triumphant smirk could be seen. Stealthily creeping through the darkness, the stranger climbed the stairs, slipping into a side passage. It seemed the figure was not a stranger to this castle for they moved through every corridor with ease, knowing exactly where to go. The intruder came upon a heavy door. They pulled a glittering dagger from their belt and slowly opened the door. Looking back down the corridor, they slipped inside. With another smirk they slunk down another passageway and then another and another. Hearing footsteps, they flattened themselves against the wall, hidden by the shadows. A guard walked past, oblivious to the stranger and its motives. The mysterious figure followed the guard down three more passageways before bringing the hilt of the dagger upon the guards head, hard. As he fell the stranger stole the keys from his belt, tucking them safely in the folds of their shimmering cloak. With the passage clear, the thief ran down the last corridor, forgetting the stealth act as anticipation and excitement took over. At the end of the corridor was a large door which opened with the third key the criminal used. The thief slipped inside, grinning now that they had found what they were looking for. Pulling small, empty sacks from their cloak, the mysterious figure hurriedly picked the lock on one chest's and began to fill the sacks with the gold that lay inside.

The chest now lay empty as all the sacks were filled. From under the hood, the stranger's eyes flicked to the other chests that lined the wall. Money for another time. The thief left the room. They walked more carefully now for the money attached to their belt clinked with every step.

The mysterious thief managed to make it through the maze of corridors and unconscious guards before they met trouble. The Sheriff, accompanied by four guards, was walking toward the cloaked figure. Luckily the corridor was so dark that the entourage was yet to see the figure. Unknown to the Sheriff, the thief jumped up, grabbing the supporting beams above their heads. Hiding in the darkness, the Sheriff walked underneath the thief who he was looking for. However one of the bags of stolen gold jingled and the Sheriff paused. Everything was silent. Slowly, the Sheriff's bald head tilted upward. His eyes locked onto the strangers and knowing they were caught flipped from the beams onto their booted feet.

"I believe you have something of mine," Vasey said.

"Finders keepers, looses weepers." Was the reply. The Sheriff's lip curled upward in a mean smile.

"I do not have much patience for thieves and seeing as you are outnumbered, it would be wise to hand over what you have stolen from me or we will retrieve it by force."

"Will you now?" Vasey's eyes flashed dangerously and he took a step forward. The stranger chuckled, taking a step backward. This sequence continued until the stranger had reached the end of the passage.

"You cannot escape thief," The Sheriff said, motioning for his guards to move closer. The hooded thief laughed again.

"I suppose you don't have to be smart to be the Sheriff and may I say you play it so well." Vasey growled and his guards ran forward, ready to capture the thief. However the stranger had different plans. Jumping upward and grabbing the beams above, they managed to knock out two guards by kicking them in the holes of their helmets. The thief released the wood beam, falling on top of the other two guards. The Sheriff gave an angry cry and lunged forward but the thief jumped from the window that lay to their right. They fell stealthily onto the cobblestones of the courtyard. There was an angry shout from above the figure,

"Guards!" Echoed around the castle. The thief sprinted across the yard and up a flight of stairs onto the battlements which was high above the courtyard. The figure spun around to see the Sheriff of Nottingham and Guy of Gisborne standing in front of an entourage of armour clad guards at the foot of the wall.

"He has nowhere to go, get him!"

"I am the Midnight Highwayman. I do believe you will be seeing a lot of me." With this announcement they slid down the rope that was still slung around one of the obtruding blocks of stone. The portcullis began to open but the Midnight Highwayman had already mounted their horse and was riding through the streets of Nottingham toward the outlying villages and Sherwood Forest.

~.~

"It's a woman!"

"It's a man! Why would he be called the Midnight Highway_man_?"

"It is a woman, simply the things we hear sound like a woman's doing." Djaq said angrily.

"Well the facts are against you Djaq, it is a man!" Will argued. Will and Djaq were arguing once more about the Midnight Highwayman's identity. Djaq opened her mouth to yell back but footsteps approached the camp.

"Oh thank god, Robin we-" Will started but his sentence died on his lips as everyone's eyes fell not upon Robin Hood but a woman. She scrambled up the slope, her polished leather boots meeting solid ground. She wore a shimmering silver silk cloak underneath a thick, black travelling cloak. The hood covered her face. Underneath her cloak was a richly embroidered corset and a few bags of money hung from her gold buckled belt. Will drew his sword and pointed it at the new arrival.

"Whoa!" The girl exclaimed and lifted her jewelled fingers to remove her hood. It fell back to reveal a beautiful face, sparkling olive eyes and long brown hair that was tied neatly behind her head. Her many rings glinted in the dull morning light. Djaq's eyes widened and she shared a quick look with Little John. He had seen it and so had everyone else. The sheriff's insignia sparkled on her middle finger.

"I'm looking for Robin of Locksley, is he here?" The girl asked, looking around at Little John, Will and Djaq. Little John jumped to his feet and grabbed his staff, wary.

"Who are you?" Djaq demanded.

"Now that would be telling," She said with a flicker of a smirk and a raised eyebrow. No one shared her amusement. "Listen, I'm looking for Robin Hood, there are a few things we need to sort out." She said coolly. Her cloaks fluttered in the early morning breeze, showing a ruby encrusted dagger and a shining sword.

"We don't know any Robin Hood in which you speak," Will told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! You're his famous outlaws! We're in the middle of a forest for Richard's sake!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Another booted foot hit the wood decking and a sword sliced through the air. The tip dug into the girl's neck and she raised her glittering hands in surrender. Djaq motioned at her middle finger. The sword bearer nodded and dug the sword in harder.

"How did you find us?" Robin asked. The girl laughed.

"It wasn't hard," She said. "The sound simply wafted from the High Road."

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to see you Robin. I would think you would want to see me. But remember, I'm the better swordsman."

"_Who are you_?" He demanded. The girl said nothing. "Tell me who you are or I will kill you." She gave a small chuckle.

"You won't kill me Robin," She stated simply.

"Oh and why is that?" He spat, digging his sword in deeper. She took a step to the side, turning away from the sword.

"Because I am the only family you have left." Robin stood, shocked before his sword fell to the ground with a clatter. He pulled the girl into his arms, laughing. Eventually he pulled away and cupped her face.

"Oh Annabelle I thought you dead!" He exclaimed, hugging her again.

"_NOOOOOO_!" Much exclaimed. He had been standing behind Robin the whole time but had now fallen to his knees, his hands covering his face. "Please no, no!" He yelled, looking up through water filled eyes.

"Much stop being ridiculous." Robin scolded. "You remember Much, don't you Annabelle?" Robin asked, turning to the girl. She smirked.

"Oh how I remember," Much struggled to his feet, glaring at her. Will cleared his throat loudly. Robin jumped. It seemed he had just remembered the rest of the gang.

"Everyone," He began happily, throwing an arm around Annabelle and bringing her closer. "This is my younger sister, Annabelle of Locksley."

"So," Annabelle began. "Who's the cook around here?" She asked, grabbing a bag at her feet. Much scowled but stepped forward anyway. Annabelle grinned and from the bag pulled a sack of vegetables and a leg of meat. "I'm hungry," She declared and threw him the food. Much glared at her but set to work immediately. Annabelle dragged her bag over to a bed before flopping onto the straw mattress. "Well it's quite shabby but I can get used to it." She said, looking around at the camp.

"Are you used to the rich life Annabelle?" Djaq asked her.

"I do travel a lot so I do not have a fixed home but usually I sleep in a nice bed, Lords and such." She winked at her as a series of coughs echoed around the camp.

"Annabelle!" Robin cried indignantly, rubbing his throat and staring wide-eyed at his sister. She chuckled.

"Oh Robin you cannot have thought I would stay innocent forever did you?"

"You were never innocent," He mumbled and went to check on the food.

~.~

"Annabelle," Little John began as they all tucked into their meal. "What do you do to be so rich?" Annabelle laughed.

"I do what Robin does," She explained. "But instead of stealing from the rich to give to the poor I steal from the rich and give to myself." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Annabelle never had a heart," He stated.

"You're just jealous because I'm a better thief."

"That's because you've been stealing since you were two years old!" Robin retorted. She laughed as Will interrupted their petty fight.

"Well you won't be finding any business here Annabelle." He said. Annabelle smiled.

"There is heaps of money here; you just don't know where to find it." She threw her empty bowl upon the table and placed her feet upon it. She stared at Will as most of the gang continued their own conversations.

"I've seen you before," She stated, pointing a long finger at Will. He shrunk under her gaze. "Ever moved from Nottingham?" He shook his head. "What do your parents do? Are they rich?" He shook his head again. She sat in thought, frowning. "I swear I've seen you before." Annabelle shrugged. "Maybe you simply look like one of those High Lords." She winked at him and Will turned a deep shade of red. There was a loud coughing fit as Robin choked on the last morsels of his meal. He stared wide eyed at his little sister.

"C'mon Annabelle, we need to talk." He said, pushing himself away from the table.

"Oh now I'm scared!" She said sarcastically. Djaq and Little John chuckled. "Actually I am. His 'talks' are awfully boring." Robin glared at her and, grabbing Annabelle's shoulders steered her out of the camp and away from their laughing companions.

Their feet scuffed the dried leaves that had fallen to the forest floor. Nothing else could be heard. Long had the laughter from the camp died away and the dead silence that now engulfed them overtook the forest. After a while, Robin thought to break that silence.

"What are you doing here?" He stared ahead, not looking at his sister.

"I said: business." She stated, also not looking at her sibling.

"No, I mean _here_, in the camp? Last time you-" Annabelle sighed exasperatedly and Robin stopped talking.

"Last time we did not meet at the best of times or leave on the friendliest terms but I want to put that behind us." She stopped and turned to look at him. "You're my brother Robin, the only family I have left; I wanted to see you, that's all." He gave her a weak smile and rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"So you haven't found me just because you're in trouble and need my help?" He joked. She laughed nervously as they began walking again. "Annabelle?" Robin growled, becoming serious once more. She averted her eyes, rubbing her neck embarrassedly. Robin gave her a hard stare, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "What sort of business?" His voice was dangerously low. The silent Annabelle shrunk under his gaze. "_Annabelle_?"

"My usual business," She mumbled.

"You mean lying, cheating and thieving?" She nodded her head, grinning slightly. Robin shook his head in exasperation as they made their way back to camp.

~.~

"Is this all you do?" Annabelle asked in an annoying, whinging tone. Her hands were behind her head and she was resting on Allan's old bed.

"Yes Annabelle, all we do, all night." Robin said, sharpening his arrows. She sighed and jumped from the bed. Everyone watched as she tightened her corset, strapped her sword and dagger to her waist, slipped her boots on and fastened her cloak around her neck.

"I'm going to take care of business," She said and avoiding Robin's watchful eye mounted her horse and took off into the night. Robin sighed as Much sat down next to him.

"I worry about her," He said, still staring at the spot where she had disappeared.

"I know you do Master,"

Annabelle arrived back at the camp just before daybreak. She quietly crept over to her bed and slipped something underneath it before climbing on top and falling asleep.

"Belle wake up," Robin whispered in Annabelle's ear. She remained motionless and asleep. "Annabelle!" He said more forcefully. She stirred slightly, tangling her small body in the blanket. Robin rolled his eyes. "ANNABELLE!" He shouted in her ear. Her hand flew up, smacking Robin in the nose. The camp erupted in laughter as Robin staggered backwards, clutching his nose. Annabelle fell back asleep. Robin glared at his sister as Djaq came over to him, still chuckling.

"Give me a look," She said, pushing his hands aside. "It's definitely not broken." She told him.

"Yes but she will be,"

"Master don't!" Much called from the other side of the camp. Robin ignored him and marched off, taking a bucket with him.

Robin came back shortly afterward, the bucket full of cold water.

"_Master_," Much moaned. Robin ignored him again and stood next to Annabelle's bed. He raised the bucket. It tipped, the contents falling on his unfortunate sister. She screamed, jumping up in shock. Her legs however were tangled in her blanket and she fell, meeting the hard ground of the camp. Everyone laughed loudly, Robin included. Annabelle groaned and pushed herself off the ground, her wet blanket falling around her feet.

"Robin," She growled, stepping away from the blankets. From the forest floor she picked up her glittering dagger. With lightning speed she threw the knife. It sliced through the air, embedding itself in a plank just behind Robin's head. The camp was silent as both Annabelle and Robin glared at each other. Annabelle began to slowly walk toward him. Robin froze as Annabelle leaned in close. She pulled the dagger from the wood and brought it dangerously close to Robin's ear. She brought her dagger down to her side and broke eye contact. Annabelle turned away without a word and made her way back to her bed where she collected a fresh set of clothes. It wasn't until Annabelle had marched from the camp to go wash and change that everyone let out their held in breath.

"She's scary," Said Will.

"She has always been scary," Much told him, shaking his head. Robin chuckled.

"She has always been fun to provoke." He said.

~.~

Annabelle woke sometime around midnight. This suited her perfectly. She knew that Robin would become suspicious of her if he saw her leave the camp too many times. Annabelle threw off her blankets and quietly slipped from her bed. Having already dressed before she went to bed earlier that evening she threw her cloak around her shoulders, grabbed her bag and weapons and tip-toed from the camp. Annabelle quietly untethered her horse and rode toward Nottingham. She slowed to a trot when she reached a small village. It had been so long since she had been to the manor that she didn't know what town she was tying her horse up in. All she knew was that she had to go to the Leaky Prince Inn. Annabelle opened the door to the pub. Instantly it went quiet.

"It isn't Gisborne boys, it's ok!" Yelled the bar tender. At once the music began, the loud and drunken conversations continued and a fight restarted. Annabelle walked to the bar where the grubby, rotten-toothed bar man stood. He was wiping tankards with a grimy rag and leered at her when she approached him.

"What do ya want pretty lady?"

"I need to see Mr Laynton," Annabelle told him, glancing around the dimly lit pub. The barman's face dropped instantly. He was no longer leering or looking Annabelle up or down. It was obvious Mr Laynton wasn't one to mess with. The barman picked up two wooden tankards and filled them with beer. He handed them both to Annabelle and pointed a grubby finger toward the far corner. Annabelle nodded and walked over. At first the corner table seemed deserted but as she walked closer a tall, hooded figure emerged from the gloom. Annabelle placed both tankards onto the rough, wooden table top. Without a word Mr Laynton downed his in one mouthful.

"You have something for me?" Annabelle asked with her hood pulled low over her face. Mr Laynton stood up and beckoned for Annabelle to do the same. They disappeared into a backroom.

~.~

Robin woke sometime during the early hours of the morning. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. Robin sat bolt-right up in bed. He flung the bed covers off himself and instinctively grabbed his bow and arrow. Robin's eyes flicked toward Annabelle's bed. It was empty. Now Robin knew why he felt that churning sick feeling in his gut. He angrily threw his bow onto his bed and began to pace. He knew he could not tell Annabelle what to do for she would never do what he told her to do but all the secrecy of her 'business' and the late night outings worried Robin. He was afraid she was selling herself. Robin sat on the edge of Annabelle's bed, waiting for her return. But it wasn't until daybreak that she did. Annabelle froze when she saw Robin waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked sternly as he stood up to face her.

"Never you mind," She said coldly.

"What if I want to mind?"

"It's none of your business what I do!" Annabelle shouted angrily. A few of the sleeping outlaws stirred in their beds.

"Oh I think it is my business what you do Annabelle. If you don't remember, I'm your brother!" Robin's loud voice echoed around the camp. Djaq woke with a start and Much toppled out of bed.

"You may be my brother by blood Robin, but that's all!"

"I'm only looking out for you Annabelle; I'm only trying to keep what's left of our family together!"

"Ha!" Annabelle laughed with a manic grin on her beautiful face. Will's eyes snapped open and he grabbed his axe, wary. "You have done nothing for our family Robin, _nothing_! Ever since father died in the crusades you forgot about mother and me! You simply wanted to take over the estate and marry Lady Marian but never remembering your sick family!" Robin winced at the intensity in her voice. "Now you think that we can be brother and sister and to forget what you did before? _I don't think so_!" She spat.

"I am simply trying to make up for my mistakes Annabelle!" Robin roared. His face dropped and his voice now came in a defeated moan, "Why can't you see that," Little John woke with a grunt. Will pressed a finger to his lips and continued watching - like the rest of the outlaws - Robin and Annabelle's fight.

"You're going to have to do a lot more to make up for that mistake Robin." Annabelle said, glaring.

"I know and if I knew what my decision did to our family I would have come at once!"

"Aha!" Annabelle shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "So you admit you had a choice, did you not? You chose your work over your own family. Robin how could you?" Annabelle had tears sparkling in her olive green eyes.

"I'm sorry Annabelle, I really am. That's why I'm trying to stop you doing 'business'. I don't want you to endanger yourself." In an instant Annabelle's sad tears were replaced by angry ones.

"I told you Robin it is none of your business where I go or what I do." She began to turn away. Robin, as a last attempt, yelled after her,

"Mother would not have wanted you to do this!" Annabelle swung around, her eyes ablaze.

"Well we don't know what she would want anymore, do we?" Annabelle turned around and disappeared into the forest. Robin, who was both hurt and angry, glared at all the curiously staring outlaws before sweeping off in the direction of Knighton Hall.

Robin grabbed onto the metal bar outside Marian's house, swung himself up and climbed onto the wooden roof next to Marian's window. He climbed inside and saw a distressful sight. Marian's room was in tatters. The cupboard was flung open and many of Marian's dresses were missing. Her bed was upturned and her blankets strewn over the floor. Letters and little trinket boxes littered the floor and the curtains lay in tangles near the window. Robin, whose eyes were wide with shock, tripped over an upturned drawer as he walked among the wreckage.

"Marian, someone is upstairs!" Yelled Sir Edward. There was a small scuffle and Marian appeared, her sword drawn.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed, his hands in the air. Marian sighed in relief and propped the sword against the wall. "What happened here?" Robin asked.

"The Midnight Highwayman came in the dead of night. I had just returned to find him rummaging through my drawers."

"Where were you before?"

"I was delivering food and money to the poor as the Night Watchman." Robin stared at Marian. It was then that he saw a large, purple lump on the side of her head.

"What happened to your forehead?" He exclaimed, rushing over to her. Marian pushed him away.

"I couldn't let him steal all my belongings!"

"So you fought him?" Robin asked, astounded and slightly angry.

"Oh don't you start," She began angrily. "Just because I am a woman does not mean I am completely incapable-"

"I know and I'm sorry," He said quietly. "I am simply concerned is all." Marina let him hug her before saying,

"You wouldn't mind helping us clean up would you?"

"Not at all," He replied with one of his knee softening grins.

"Father," Marian called, walking to the doorway. "Robin is staying to help us clean up."

"I should have known," Was his reply. Marian grinned and turned back to Robin.

"Who did you hear it from, I have not told anyone yet?"

"About what?" Robin asked, pushing her mattress back onto the wooden bed.

"About the robbery. I am assuming that is why you came."

"Not exactly." Robin mumbled as he straightened the heavy cupboard. The drop in his tone alerted Marian that something was wrong.

"What has happened?" She asked, abandoning her empty jewellery box to look at him. There was a short pause.

"Annabelle has returned to Nottingham."

"Annabelle?" Marian exclaimed. "Your sister?"

"Yes. She is living in the forest with us and already we have been fighting."

"Oh," Marian's face dropped and she hurried to Robin's side. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. Marian dropped her hands to his chest as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I worry about her so much," He mumbled. Marian shuddered as his hot breath tickled her neck.

"I know you do Robin." She said. "You always have and nothing will ever change that." The couple stood, in the wreckage of Marian's room, locked in a tight embrace.

Robin spent all day at Knighton Hall, helping Marian tidy her house. Robin received quite a shock when he saw the old Sheriff. He had a large cut across his check. Apparently the Midnight Highwayman had assaulted him with a brass candlestick.

When Robin returned to the camp that night he found everyone sitting down and eating a meal of pork and roasted vegetables, courtesy, it seemed, of Annabelle.

"Annabelle," Will began, his mouth full of meat. "You have not told us, where did you get the Sheriff's insignia?" He pointed to the bulky ring on her finger.

"What, this thing?" She said, taking it off and holding it up. Everyone nodded.

"I won it," She said simply.

"Off whom?"

"Some tall, leather-clad weirdo," Everyone laughed.

"Gisborne wouldn't have placed it as a bet." Said Little John. "How did you win it?"

"Well," Began Annabelle, scratching her neck nervously. She was painfully aware that Robin was watching her. "He tried arresting me for being a public nuisance or something like that and then there was this disagreement between the two of us-"

"You mean you punched him?" Much asked, clearly amused.

"Yep!" Said Annabelle proudly. "And in the ensuing fight I stole his ring." The gang laughed. Robin, who did not want to get into another fight with Annabelle, turned away and said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

A Talk with the Traitor

The next morning it seemed Annabelle had forgotten the fight Robin and her had had. Robin knew better though. Ignoring an incident was Annabelle's second favourite way of dealing with a problem. Her favourite way was to inflict as much pain as possible before running away and trying to forget everything that had happened. Robin knew that tactic well. Robin played along with Annabelle's little game and hoped that her sweet pretence would soon turn back into her usual cold indifference.

"Annabelle are you coming to Nottingham with us today?" He asked her.

"Of course," She said, handing him a bowl of breakfast. Robin had told the gang last night about the Midnight Highwayman's raid on Knighton Hall. This was when Will revealed to everyone how the Midnight Highwayman broke into the castle and stole some of the Sheriff's money. The Sheriff had been trying to keep the theft quiet but a guard had let the story slip after several of the villagers offered to buy him drinks.

"May I ask again why we are going to Nottingham?" Annabelle asked the group at large.

"We're going to see Allan," Answered Much in a sour tone.

"Who's that?"

"He used to be an outlaw," Said Will darkly. "But he betrayed us for a sack of coins."

"Oh," Was Annabelle's only reply.

Half an hour later they were all congregated on the outskirts of Sherwood Forest.

"What's the plan Master?" Much asked.

"See this cart riding toward us?" Robin pointed to a small cart being pulled by a donkey that was indeed trundling along the road that they were standing beside. "We knock the two drivers out and sit in their place."

"And then we ride into Nottingham," Much finished.

"Two of us will need to knock out a couple of guards and patrol outside Allan's room while Annabelle and I are inside."

"Why do I have to go with you?" Annabelle asked with a small snipe in her voice.

"Because I do not trust you out of my sight," Robin told her indifferently. She smirked. The cart rode closer and closer to where the outlaws were hiding. Little John and Will jumped out in front of the cart, knocking the farmers over the head with their weapons.

"Good work," Robin said, hurrying out from the brush. Everyone helped drag the bodies into the bushes. Robin dropped a sack of coins beside the unconscious farmers. Annabelle ran to the cart and hopped onto one of the seats.

"You won't be riding in the front Annabelle." Robin told her. He stripped off the tattered cloth that covered the cargo. "You will be in a barrel." Annabelle gave him a hard stare before reluctantly jumping off the seat and standing beside Robin, Djaq and Will. Robin thought it odd that Annabelle gave up so easily but he did not pursue the matter. Much and Little John put on the hats of the merchants while everyone else unpacked a barrel of fruit and placed the food by the side of the farmers. A few minutes later they were ready to go. Much and Little John steered the donkey toward the gates protecting Nottingham town. In a few minutes they were through and trotting toward the castle. There were grumbles from the back as the outlaws were tossed around.

"_Shh_!" Little John hissed.

"Halt!" Called a guard as they reached the entrance to the castle.

"Fruit, for the Lords table." Much told them. Another guard walked to the back of the cart and peeked under the cloth.

"They're right to go," He said. Little John urged the donkey underneath the portcullis and into the courtyard. Much and Little John ripped off the cloth and took a barrel each.

"We'll help," Said two guards, walking over to the cart. One of them lifted the barrel that contained Robin while the other took the one with Annabelle in it.

"These barrels seem too heavy for just a bit of fruit!" Exclaimed one.

"Finest quality stuff," Grunted Little John who was carrying a Will-filled barrel through a side door and down into the kitchens. A few grumbles could he heard from inside them but Much purposely stubbed his toe to distract the guards. They walked back up to the courtyard just as the four outlaws sprung from their barrels, grumbling and complaining.

"Okay," Began Robin, rubbing his bruised forehead. "Little John and Much, you both return the cart and wait outside the castle walls for us. Will and Djaq knock out the first two guards we see and put on their armour. Go!" Little John and Much disappeared out the door while Robin, Annabelle, Will and Djaq slipped through a side passage and ran through the castle. It wasn't long until they came across two guards walking along the corridor. Will hit them both over the head with the handle of his axe and stripped them of their armour. Djaq and Will dressed themselves as Robin and Annabelle ran ahead to check that the corridor beyond was deserted. At Robin's say so the all crept along the passage, heading deeper into the castle. The four had to hide twice more because of passing guards but eventually made it to Allan's room unseen. Will and Djaq took their positions in the corridor while Robin and Annabelle snuck inside. Allan was sleeping in his grand bed, the evidence of a nice meal lying on his bedside table. Annabelle walked over and leant against the window and Robin dragged Allan from his bed by the collar of his night shirt.

"Wha-" He exclaimed as Robin threw him unceremoniously into a chair. "Robin?"

"What do you know about the Midnight Highwayman?" Robin asked, getting straight to the point.

"I-wha-Robin it's barely even daybreak!" He exclaimed, looking out the window. The same window Annabelle had been standing in front of only moments before. She was now walking toward Allan, a mischievous grin on her beautiful face.

"Oh Robin, you forgot to tell me he was cute!" Annabelle exclaimed, grasping Allan's shoulder from behind and swinging herself around so she was sitting on Allan's lap, facing him. Allan looked taken aback but began to thoroughly enjoy himself as Annabelle's hands rubbed up his chest to clasp behind his head.

"_Annabelle_," Robin growled as she titled her head toward Allan's ear and began to whisper to him. Allan's grin grew steadily wider. Robin, who could not stand anymore of his sister's impious actions, grabbed her by the waist and dragged her small body off the traitor. Allan seemed disappointed but Annabelle looked unabashed.

"Why must you always ruin my fun Robin," She said, taking out a small knife and beginning to clean her nails. Robin pushed Annabelle behind him.

"I will ask you again Allan, what do you know about the Midnight Highwayman?" Allan, who was still staring at the now uninterested-looking Annabelle, spluttered slightly but managed to drag his eyes away from Annabelle to give a dignified response. However he paused when he thought about the question. It didn't appear that Allan was going to answer. Robin notched an arrow and pointed it at him.

"Well," Allan began nervously. "He's quick, knows what he wants. I haven't seen him but Gisborne has tried catching him both times that he has broken into the castle and-"

"Wait, both times?" Robin asked, confused. He lowered his bow slightly.

"Yeah he broke in last night too, see, and emptied another chest that's locked up in-" Allan caught himself just before he let slip to Robin Hood where a stash of money was kept. Robin raised his bow once more. "Anyway the Sheriff wants to keep it all quiet, doesn't want others, meaning you, to get the same idea. But he, the Midnight Highwayman, knows the castle, see, knows all the passageways and stuff. Not being funny but he's good." Allan finished, looking apprehensively at the tip of Robin's arrow. Robin considered him slightly before lowering the bow. There was a knock on the door.

"Robin we've got to go!" Will called. Everyone looked to the door where a small scuffle could he heard. Annabelle casually replaced the knife in her cloak pocket before lifting her hood over her head to cover her face. She unsheathed her ruby encrusted sword as Robin ran to the door and flung it open. Both Djaq and Will were fighting a guard each. Will yelled to Robin across the corridor,

"They caught sight of Djaq and saw she was a Sacrean." Robin shot an arrow into one of the guards' legs. He howled in pain and crumpled on the ground, clutching his wound. Djaq ran over and relieved Will of his guard by hitting him over the head with the hilt of her sword.

"They've alerted the rest of the guards." Will told Robin as they ran back along the corridor, weapons drawn. The four ran through the almost deserted castle. There were very few guards, which seemed strange. The outlaws burst through a side door into the large courtyard. There, standing on the top steps was the Sheriff and at least twenty guards. Robin ran toward the gates guarding Nottingham town but it was blocked by ten more guards.

"Get them!" The Sheriff yelled, pointing at Robin. With their weapons still drawn, the four outlaws ran to the gateway and began fighting the guards. However the others were already running down the stone steps toward them.

"Robin, you run, I'll create a distraction." Annabelle said, looking behind her at the wave of iron clad men coming toward them.

"Annabelle, no!" Robin yelled, fending off a guard but Annabelle had already run across the courtyard and jumped onto the hangman's platform.

"Vasey!" She called, throwing her head back to reveal her face. "Remember me?" The Sheriff, who was joyously watching Robin be assaulted by guards, squinted at Annabelle. A mixture of horror and anger descended on his fat face.

"No! No guards get _her_! Get Locksley!" He yelled, jumping up and down on the spot and pointing at Annabelle. The guards stopped fighting and looked confusedly at the Sheriff. "Don't get Hood, get Locksley!" The guards, who were still confused, lumbered toward Annabelle who was cackling with laughter. "You haven't changed a bit Locksley!" The Sheriff spat, watching Annabelle fight over twenty guards.

"And nor it seems have you Vasey. You still look like an ugly, bald, toothless baby!" Annabelle laughed madly as she kicked a guard in the mouth and hit another over the head with the flat side of her sword.

"Belle, come on!" Robin called from outside the castle walls.

"I have a funny feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other Vasey, just like old times!" Vasey snarled as Annabelle jumped from the wooden platform and ran for the gateway.

"Stop her! Stop her!" The Sheriff ordered. The portcullis began to lower. Annabelle rolled underneath it just as the metal gate crashed onto the stone. The Sheriff pushed through the guards and jumped over the dead ones to get to the portcullis. He rattled the bars in anger. Annabelle gave him a mocking bow before running off after her brother, still cackling with laughter.

Back at the camp Will was telling Little John and Much about their narrow escape.

"But what I do not get is your relationship with the Sheriff Annabelle?" Djaq said, turning to the girl. There was a sudden outburst of laughter from the corner of the camp. Robin turned around to face the gang, trying to smother is humour.

"Oh Annabelle and the Sheriff go way back." He told them. "See, when Edward was Sheriff, he was not so strict. He and my father were good friends. That meant we saw a lot of Marian." Annabelle snorted with suppressed laughter but she let Robin continue. "It was always the four of us. Marian, Much, Annabelle and I. We would play together, always having fun. But Annabelle liked to go a bit further with her games. She always had a different idea of fun." Annabelle smirked at this remark. "At this time Vasey was the head guard. He was the 'Gisborne' of the time. Edward usually let Annabelle have free rein but Vasey didn't like that, especially after Annabelle played a nasty trick on him. And so it went on." Robin turned to his sister. "How many times had he caught you Annabelle?"

"Two hundred and eighty-nine times." She said proudly.

"And how many of those times did you manage to escape?"

"Two hundred and eighty-five times. On the other four occasions, Sir Edward let me off." She laughed.

"Let's just say the Sheriff hates Annabelle more than he has ever hated me." The gang laughed. Even Annabelle smiled at Robin as they all began to talk of the Midnight Highwayman.

"I wouldn't fancy being the Sheriff right now." Much said casually.

"Why is that?" Djaq asked. Everyone was looking at him curiously.

"Oh...well...it's just look at what he's got to deal with." He began, turning red and faltering with his words. "There's the Night Watchman, the Midnight Highwayman, us and Annabelle." Everyone laughed.

"What's the Night Watchman?" Annabelle asked.

"The Night Watchman goes from house to house and delivers food to people who need it." Little John told her.

"Do you know who it is?"

"It's Marian,"

"You mean Robin's Marian?" She asked, looking curiously at her brother.

"How did you know about Robin and Marian?" Much asked, jumping to his feet in alarm. Annabelle snorted in an unlady like way.

"She's always been Robin's Marian, ever since we were kids. Whenever she wasn't around it was always 'Marian this' and 'Marian that' and 'I'll marry Marian one day'. It was pathetic." Robin blushed as the rest of the gang howled with laughter. Annabelle wore a self-satisfied smirk. "But you should remember that Much, you were there after all."

"Oh yes, of course." Much said casually but it seemed as if Much was trying to forget any of his childhood with Annabelle in it.

"That reminds me, I should go see Edward and Marian, especially after the Midnight Highwayman's attack." Robin said.

"Oh I want to come!" Robin sighed in an aggravated way but let Annabelle follow him out of the camp with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Annabelle and Robin walked through the forest in silence. It wasn't until they began to near Knighton Hall that Robin finally said something.

"You didn't have to do that this morning."

"Do what?" She asked in a sour tone.

"Confront the Sheriff. I had a plan."

"I'm sorry Robin but I do not have as much faith in you and your plans like the rest of your gang." Robin scowled. "And anyway, I was just having fun, like old times."

"This isn't like old times Annabelle. You're not going to get a slap on the wrist for doing something wrong and then be let off. You can get yourself killed in times like these."

"I'm a big girl Robin; I can take care of myself."

"Speaking of which, what is this business of yours that you tend to late at night. Because if you're selling yourself than-"

"What makes you say I'm 'selling' myself?"

"Simply the way you acted with Allan this morning."

"I was only having fun!" She yelled.

"Don't you take anything seriously? Annabelle people are dying and all you want to do is have a laugh 'like old times'. You aren't helping people, not like the rest of us." Robin and Annabelle stopped walking to glare at each other.

"Robin? Annabelle?" Marian asked cautiously, looking down at them both from a window at the back of her house. They both looked up at her, their scowls turning into smiles. Robin climbed up to the window and jumped through. Annabelle mirrored him. As soon as Annabelle's richly booted feet touched the wooden flooring Marian engulfed Annabelle in a hug. Robin looked sulky. It seemed he did not receive the same welcome that Annabelle did.

"Oh Annabelle it is so good to see you!" She exclaimed. Robin waited until the two girls had pulled apart before he said to Marian,

"I need to talk to you, _in private_."

"I get when I'm not wanted." Annabelle said and disappeared down the stairs.

"What is it? What's happened?" Marian asked as soon as Annabelle was out of earshot.

"Nothing," Said Robin simply. "I just didn't want Belle around when I did this," And he leant in and kissed her.

Down in the living room Edward met Annabelle.

"Edward," Annabelle greeted, bowing slightly.

"Lady Annabelle of Locksley oh how you have grown!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

"Not even the best of us can escape time Edward." Annabelle remarked, looking purposely at the large gash on his cheek.

"Ah yes you heard. I'm not as agile as I used to be, my reflexes not as great but I'm managing well enough with Marian here." Sir Edward motioned to two chairs.

"I'm sorry," Annabelle said as she sat down.

"What for my dear?" Annabelle shrugged.

"Usually when someone gets hurt or die you say sorry." Edward laughed but it turned into a wheezing cough.

"Oh Annabelle you never have understood proper manners, no matter how much your mother hoped for it." Annabelle's eyes flashed and her face darkened but she smiled to cover it. Edward did not seem to notice. "It was terrible, what your mother had to go through. Especially as her suffering was drawn out." Annabelle stared at her hands as Edward talked. She was shaking with suppressed emotion. "But you're back now and that's all that matters." He finished brightly. Annabelle stood up suddenly, her chair crashing to the ground.

"I have a few things I need to attend to in the village." She said in an emotionless tone. Before Edward could say anything she had flung open the front door and ran outside.

"What has happened? Where is Annabelle?" Robin asked as he and Marian came down the stairs.

"I do believe she wants to be left alone at the moment Robin." Edward said, finally realising what he had said. Robin nodded.

"I should be going anyway. We only came to see how you both were after the Midnight Highwayman's attack."

"It was only a few trinkets Robin," Edward said. "He fled once he saw Marian and I." Robin's brow furrowed.

"That's strange, very strange." Robin said, lost in thought. He left through the back door, not even stopping to kiss Marian goodbye.

"I want to know everything there is to know about the Midnight Highwayman." Robin demanded when he arrived back at camp.

"Everything?" Much asked, astounded.

"Yes, everything."

"Well for one thing she's a woman." Djaq told them all.

"It's a man!" Much told Robin, all the while glaring at Djaq.

"Look I don't care if it's a man or a woman!" Robin said fiercely. "When he raided Marian's house the other night he did something strange. He fled. I'm thinking he may know Marian and he might want to go back and finish what he started." Everyone's face darkened as they lapsed into thought. Suddenly, a loud crunching sound echoed through the forest as someone approached the camp. However the outlaws let out their held in breaths when they heard the person humming an odd tune. It was only Annabelle.

"What are you all looking at?" Annabelle asked in an appalled tone when she stepped into the camp to find everyone looking at her. They all quickly looked away. Annabelle dropped her bag on top of her bed and sat down by the fire. "What are we all doing?" She asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"We're trying to find out everything there is to know about the Midnight Highwayman." Robin told her.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because he fled when he saw Marian at Knighton Hall."

"You mean the other night when he was robbing her?"

"Yes. Now I think he knows her and fled because of it but wants to finish the job off."

"What makes you say that? Maybe he just does not want to hurt a pretty woman and an old man." Annabelle argued. Robin roared in frustration.

"That's not the point!" He yelled at her. "He seems like a man that never leaves a job undone."

"But face it Robin you don't know anything about the Midnight Highwayman. Have you ever seen him? Do you know what he does with the stolen money? How about his foes and if there are any particular places he targets?" Robin was silent.

"Well what do _you_ know about the Midnight Highwayman?" Robin retorted. Annabelle paused to look around the camp at all the curious and eager faces that watched her.

"Well, I have heard some things on my travels." Annabelle began. "See he doesn't just rob from rich people on the highways. He also steals from those who are making their people suffer such as the Sheriff. With every new town he goes to, he gives what he stole from the last town to the poor people there so they do not get hanged for being in possession of their Lords treasures." Annabelle turned to face Robin. "Maybe he has morals. Maybe the reason why he fled from Knighton Hall was because he does not harm the old, or the young, or the women. And anyway," Annabelle added, "If I saw Marian coming toward me with a sword I would flee too."

"How do you know she had a sword?" Robin asked her suspiciously. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Robin please, I have known Marian just as long as you have. Why would she not have a sword in her hand?" Annabelle, Djaq and Much all laughed.

~.~

"Why master made me come with you I will never know," Much mumbled to himself while casting a dark look toward Annabelle.

"Why do you call him master when you are a free man?" Annabelle asked him as she absentmindedly cleaned her fingernails. Much glared at her and chose not to answer. Annabelle and Much were sitting in a patch of long grass on the outskirts of Locksley. There had been a rumour going around that the Sheriff was to appear in the village that day. Much and Annabelle had been sent by Robin to make sure he didn't wreak too much havoc. Annabelle, who was beginning to become bored, began rifling through her bag.

"What do you keep in there?" Much asked while giving the bag a dark look.

"Clothes, money, all my worldly possessions." Annabelle told him. "When's Vasey going to come, I'm bored."

"You should not provoke him, you could get hurt."

"Aww Much I didn't know you cared so much!" Annabelle said while laughing. But she sobered up quickly and said, "But don't give me a lecture on staying safe, I hear enough of that from Robin."

"I don't care about _you_, I only fear for _Robin_ and what would happen to him if you died."

"He would jump and dance with joy." Annabelle said casually.

"He would not!" Much argued. "My master loves you very much, no matter how little you deserve it." Annabelle laughed at him.

"And there you are with the master stuff again. Why Much, what ever did I do to you to warrant such hate toward me?" Much glared at her.

"You know very well," Much said sulkily. Annabelle laughed again. "Shush!" Much said suddenly. Annabelle stopped laughing to look at him curiously. Much pointed to the other side of Locksley where the Sheriff was riding into the village atop his horse. A cluster of guards surrounded him.

"Excellent!" Annabelle exclaimed softly, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"People!" The Sheriff called as he dismounted his horse. The villagers froze in their daily chores and they looked up at the Sheriff.

"Look at them, they're so scared." Much whispered.

"People!" The Sheriff began again, grinning widely. "I'm here to inform you that taxes in Locksley are to be raised by one gold coin." All the villagers' faces fell in shock and horror as Much exclaimed,

"_Nooo_!"

"Yes that's all thank you." The Sheriff said gleefully. Annabelle growled under her breath and withdrew her dagger from her belt. Before Much could even try to stop her she had thrown the knife. It soared through the air and the blade embedded into one of the Sheriff's guards. He fell to the ground, dead.

"And here is Robin Hood to save you all!" Exclaimed the Sheriff joyfully as he turned to look at the place where the dagger had come from.

"No not Robin," Annabelle said, standing up and walking toward the Sheriff. Much made a lunge for her but she stepped away from him. "Annabelle," The Sheriff scowled as Annabelle smirked at him. "So why are you raising taxes Vasey?" She asked.

"Because the Midnight Highwayman stole all my money!" He yelled angrily.

"But you cannot punish the people of Nottingham for his wrong-doing."

"Oh really? Well just you watch me." Annabelle laughed and dug her hand into her bag. While keeping eye contact with the Sheriff she said,

"Yesav sllems," She dropped a small metal ball onto the ground. It burst open and the air around her was filled with smoke. "Where'd she go?" The Sheriff yelled, a hint of panic in his voice. Two more explosions sounded and copious amounts of smoke filled the air. When it had cleared Annabelle had her dagger in her hand and it was resting against the Sheriff's throat.

"But I don't want to watch you tax the people of Nottingham." Annabelle said from behind him. The Sheriff spluttered as he attempted to get words out. His eyes were wide with fear. "How-how'd you do that?" He stuttered. Annabelle laughed. "You're a witch." He said. "She's a witch!" He repeated loudly so all of Locksley could hear. Annabelle shifted her hand slightly so the dagger was digging in deeper. "What do you want from me Hood?"

"I want you to remove the new taxation laws."

"I can't do that," The Sheriff said. Annabelle dug the blade in deeper, almost cutting his skin.

"Can't you?" She whispered.

"Guards! Guards!" The Sheriff called. "Get her!" But his guards were very reluctant to move toward someone they believed to be a witch. Annabelle cackled.

"It doesn't look like they want to come near me, or maybe it's just because you smell funny. Now tell the people that you will not tax them or I will kill you." The Sheriff laughed heartily.

"It seems your dear brother has not told you; see if I die, Prince John will raze Nottingham to the ground. Do you really want that Hood?"

"I don't really care," Annabelle said in an emotionless tone. She felt the Sheriff's body go rigid with fear.

"You don't care, do you?" He asked her in a scared tone.

"Not one bit," She laughed. Vasey fell silent.

"I was only joking!" He yelled to the people of Locksley. "Just my little joke! You don't need to pay extra taxes!" He laughed forcefully to try and make it convincing. "Now what about our deal Hood?" He said, lowering his voice again.

"What deal?" Annabelle asked with a small laugh.

"You're going to let me go. I'm not going to tax them. You're going to spare my life." Annabelle laughed at the Sheriff's fright.

"I don't remember making that deal." She whispered menacingly into his ear. Vasey's eyes grew wide with fear once more. "If you try to tax the other villagers I will find out and I will kill you. Good day." Annabelle removed the dagger from his throat and pushed Vasey into the wall of guards in front of them. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke. What Annabelle had actually done was run into the nearest house and hide there while the guards swiped at the smoke with their swords. Annabelle jumped out of the back window of the hut and disappeared into Sherwood Forest. Laughing at her own wit Annabelle casually made her way back to camp. When she arrived she found Much telling the gang of how Annabelle had stopped the taxation of Locksley but revealed herself to be a witch.

"I am not a witch Much," She told him as Robin gave her a disapproving look. "I simply have a few tricks in my bag." But no matter what Annabelle told him Much still believed she knew witchcraft and that was the reason why she was evil.

~.~

The camp was silent. Robin and Annabelle had fought once more and the rest of the gang were listening to their footsteps die away as the siblings angrily stormed away from each other and through Sherwood. Everyone was looking at each other awkwardly. Slowly, they all began to return to what they were doing beforehand. Much began clearing his kitchen, again, Will returned to sharpening his axe and Little John kept tidying the camp. All were working again except Djaq who was sitting by her abandoned medicine bottles, lost deep in thought. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked over to Much. She remained silent as she sat down beside him.

"What's up?" Much asked, turning to face the Sacrean.

"I...I want to know what happened between Robin and Annabelle to make them so angry at each other because I _know_ it is not just sibling rivalry." Much opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and shook his head.

"I cannot betray my master." Much said quietly.

"I would not ask if I thought we were safe but the tension between the two could get one of them or one of us killed. Robin and Annabelle do not agree on the best of times. Annabelle does not follow Robin's orders. The last time that happened the Sheriff almost stole the secret pact of Nottingham. One of us will die Much, unless it's resolved. I can help with that." Much's face twisted in agony as he fought with himself. The camp was silent once more. Will had stopped sharpening his axe long ago to listen in while Little John had paused in his tidying to wonder why everything was silent.

"Robin and Annabelle's mother was sick about five years ago." Much began. His hands were shaking and with every word he said it sounded like he hated himself for it. "Robin was visiting an important Lord in a nearby province when the physician told their mother she was seriously ill. Annabelle, who was only fourteen at the time, sent word to Robin that their mother was dying. He was only a day's ride away from Locksley. Their mother died four days later with only Annabelle by her side. Annabelle sent another letter to Robin, telling of what happened and when the funeral was. But still he did not return to Locksley. Two days after Annabelle buried their mother, Robin arrived at their mansion. Annabelle was angry, angrier than I have ever seen her. She and Robin got into a huge fight, their biggest ever. Robin was defending himself by saying he was running important errands for the King. Which he was," Much added hastily. "But Annabelle won. She yelled, for all the village to hear, that he did not care about their family, that he was selfish and only wanted Locksley for personal gain. Robin tried to stop her but Annabelle left. She ran away. This is the first time anyone has seen her in the past five years." Much looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. He looked at each of them in turn. "Please do not think any less of Robin." He wept before running from the camp. Once more there was silence.

"I never knew," Little John said, staring at the spot where Much had disappeared.

"I knew but only a little part of it. I did not know Robin abandoned his family."

"What are we going to do to help them?" Djaq asked the two men.

"I think we should stay out of this. It will make them both angry if they find out we know. It will make them angrier if we meddle in it." Little John said. Both Djaq and Will nodded in agreement.

~.~.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, I do however own Annabelle. Back away from my monster = P

A/N: Firstly I'd just like to say thanks to everyone reading. This is quite a short story and only has 5 installments/chapters. This is the second. Cookies to whoever figures out what Annabelle really said in Locksley Village. Also, I should explain the setting. Marian is obviously, still alive and Allan is still a traitor and living at the castle. So it's set somewhere in the second season.

I do need a bit of motivation to post a new chapter however as I am the biggest procrastinator you will ever find.

So please review, it'll make my day =D


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Family

Robin and his gang were in Locksley, delivering food parcels to the hungry and the poor. Robin was wearing a huge smile on his face as he watched the families exclaim with joy. Much tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not now Much," Robin hissed. Much prodded him harder.

"Master, it's the Midnight Highwayman!" He whispered. Robin looked up. There, contrasting against the sunset was a tall, cloaked figure. He was going from door to door, giving each family a small sack of what Robin believed was coins. Robin jumped to his feet but was bought back down to his knees when Little John and Much grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Much hissed.

"I have to get him! I have to make sure he does not hurt Marian again!"

"If we're going to talk to him, we'll do it after he finishes handing out the money!" Little John told him forcefully. Robin stopped struggling in their grip and waited with the rest of the gang.

Night had fallen when the Midnight Highwayman reached the last of the houses in Locksley.

"Okay let's go!" Robin whispered. The five outlaws crept along the fence and waited at the gate. The Midnight Highwayman turned around to walk back up the path but stopped when he saw them.

"Hello Highwayman," Robin greeted with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Good Evening Robin of Locksley, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The Midnight Highwayman's voice was deep and oddly gravely.

"Oh nothing, just a few words." The Midnight Highwayman was silent as he waited for Robin to speak again. "I want you to promise me never to return to Knighton Hall." Robin said forcefully.

"I do not plan to attack Sir Edward and Lady Marian again. They treat their people with respect, something I did not see the first time. I will not harm them."

"Good," There was a small pause as Robin and the Midnight Highwayman sized each other up.

"Is there anything else you need from me Robin Hood?"

"No,"

"Then I take my leave." Before Robin or any of the others could register what was happening, the Midnight Highwayman had ran to the side of the house, vaulted the fence and ran to his waiting horse. Robin made to go after him.

"It's no use Robin," Will told him. Robin sighed and began walking back toward Sherwood Forest. From behind him he heard Much whisper triumphantly,

"Ha! I told you he was a man!" Djaq scowled.

The next morning everyone was lounging in the camp. There was nothing to do. No food parcels to deliver, no money to give out, no taxes to steal and no rich people to rob.

"I'm bored," Much said for the seventh time.

"We know!" Little John growled. Everything went silent again. Quite suddenly, a loud whistle rent the air and echoed through the trees. The whistler made the sound again.

"That'll be Marian," Robin said and raced from the camp. There was silence once more.

"I'm bored," Much repeated. Little John, who was shaking with anger, walloped Much over the head with his staff. Much fell sideways onto the ground, unconscious. Annabelle cackled with laughter.

Robin ran through the forest, hoping Marian wasn't too far away. He desperately wanted to see her. Marian was sitting on a fallen log, waiting for him. Robin grinned widely when he saw her. They ran into each other's arms and embraced.

"I missed you," Robin whispered. Marian laughed softly.

"You saw me only two days ago," She told him.

"That's two days I wanted to spend with you." Marian smiled lovingly up at him. "Why have you come? Has anything happened?" Marian removed her face from the crook of Robin's neck where it was resting. She nodded.

"The Midnight Highwayman stole a necklace Gisborne gave to me. I need it back if Gisborne calls and wants to see it."

"I'll get it, don't worry." Robin told her. Marian smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I should go," But Marian made no attempt to withdraw from Robin's embrace. "I should really go." Still she did not move. Robin chuckled and grudgingly stepped away from Marian's warm body. They kissed again and Marian mounted her house and rode off. Robin sighed and made his way back to camp. When he arrived he saw everyone sitting in the same positions as he left them except Much who was picking himself up off the ground and rubbing his head.

"Right lads – and women-" He added, nodding in Djaq and Annabelle's direction. "We have a job to do." Everyone jumped to their feet, excited. "We have to capture the Midnight Highwayman." Their faces fell.

It was a few days after Robin and Marian had met in the forest and it was nearing midday. Annabelle had left a few hours previous but still had not returned. Robin had begun to worry. He was pacing up and down the camp, wringing his hands and muttering.

"What if she's gone off and done something rash? She could be passed out on a barstool or be locked up for being a pest! It does sound like her to do something like that." He rambled to himself. Little John growled and stood up but Much pulled him back down.

"Please just let me hit him so I don't have to listen to it anymore!"

"No, you will not hurt my master!" Much told him. Little John glared at him and Much glared back. Suddenly everyone looked around as hurried footsteps approached the camp. Will stumbled into the camp, sweating and out of breath.

"Robin," He panted, clutching at a stitch in his side. "Rich cart...passing on – high road..." Everyone turned to Robin for what to do. There was a pause.

"Let's go," Robin told them. Everyone jumped into action. Will grabbed his axes, Djaq her sword, Much tied his shield onto his back and sheathed his sword, Little John picked up his staff and Robin slung his quiver over his shoulder and picked up his bow. The five outlaws ran from the camp and through the forest.

"Just along here!" Will called from the front of the line. They ran for a little longer before Will held up a hand and they all slowed down. There, trundling along the road was an exquisitely built carriage with intricate detail. Fine gossamer curtains fluttered from the windows in which thick, pompous voices could be heard. Robin smirked as they followed the cart, slowly advancing toward it.

"Pull back," Robin whispered, jumping back into the bushes. Everyone followed his lead just as the carriage stopped in the middle of the road. The door was pushed open and a slippered foot was placed on the step.

"Please my Lady, may I ride in your cart? My husband, Sir Elric of Locksley has been slain by outlaws in the forest!" Robin moved slightly to the right to see the speaker. It was a woman, covered in a thick black travelling cloak, crouched on the ground at the Lady's feet.

"And why can you not walk?" Asked the Lady coldly.

"Please my Lady I am weak with hunger and I believe outlaws are trying to kill me like they killed my husband, Sir Elric. I fear for my baby's life." Robin squinted as the crouching woman moved her cloak aside to reveal a bundle of blankets wrapped in her arms.

"Oh very well but sit on the other side of the carriage, just in case you have some deadly disease." The Lady stepped back inside the carriage and the widowed woman scrambled in after her. "Keep moving Barnaby!" Shouted the rich lady from inside the carriage. It began to move again. Robin and the rest of the gang slunk along behind it. Muffled conversation wafted back to the outlaws who were skulking along behind the carriage. Just as Robin motioned for everyone to get into position to attack there was a high pitched scream from inside the carriage and two thumps could be heard as bodies fell to the ground. Robin held up his hand for everyone to stop. The carriage halted as the driver jumped down from his seat. The handle of a dagger was thrust from the wooden confines of the carriage and knocked the driver on the head. He crumpled to the ground. Robin began to run toward the carriage, an arrow notched in his bow. The cloaked woman jumped from the carriage, a brown canvas bag in hand. She threw the bundle of blankets behind a bush and began to walk off. Robin sprung into action.

"Much get the baby! Djaq check the carriage! Everyone else with me!" He shouted and began to run after the cloaked figure. The woman spun around and when she saw the outlaws in pursuit of her she began to run herself. Robin, Will and Little John ran after her.

"We mean you no harm!" Robin called to the running woman. "We just want to talk!"

"I do not talk with Robin Hood!" Yelled the woman, running faster.

"How did she know it was us?" Will panted. Robin shook his head.

"C'mon," He puffed, trying to catch up with the still hooded woman but she had disappeared through the trees. When they finally stopped running the three outlaws were standing on the edge of a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a tall silky oak.

"I swear she disappeared around here," Will said, gulping down lungfuls of air.

"It looks like she has vanished," Little John said, leaning against his staff.

"She has not vanished, simply hiding." Robin said, pointing to the tallest branches of the tree. There sat the cloaked woman, her legs hanging over the side of the branch. From underneath her hood a strip of black material covered her eyes. She looked out through two holes cut into it. The bag, which was filled with richly coloured clothes and jewellery, hung from the branch as well.

"Why did you run from us?" Robin called.

"You have weapons," Said the girl simply, her legs swaying underneath her. There was a short pause as Djaq and Much ran into the clearing.

"Where's the baby?" Robin asked. The woman, far up in the tree, snickered.

"There was no baby Master," Much panted. "Simply a bundle of cloth. A trap I say."

"No one's dead," Djaq told him. "I moved the carriage and horses further into the forest."

"Good," Robin said, turning back to the tree.

"Just one more thing Robin," Djaq said tentatively. Robin spun around, an annoyed look on his face. "She ah, she stole everything they owned. Jewellery, money, clothes. All their clothes." She added. Robin nodded again.

"Why did you steal all of their possessions?" He asked, looking up at the girl.

"Why were _you_ going to steal all of their possessions?"

"This is no time to play games!" Robin roared.

"Master," Much began, slightly scared. "She has caused us no harm, why all this anger?"

"You seem a bit touchy Robin Hood," Stated the woman with a small snicker.

"How do you know my name?" Robin asked, his voice echoing around the clearing.

"Who does not know your name," She said casually.

"May I know your name?" Robin walked further into the clearing so as to see the girl better. The girl considered him for a long while.

"I am someone you have chased for quite a while. We have met before as I am as famous as you are in these parts." She paused for dramatic effect. "I am the Midnight Highwayman." There were a few gasps from behind Robin and Djaq said,

"Ha! I told you she was a woman,"

"You are the Midnight Highwayman?" Robin asked her sceptically.

"Yes," Was the reply.

"And that is why you stole from the rich men in the carriage?" Robin was expecting another plain and unhelpful answer but instead he received,

"By God you are dim Robin Hood!" She exclaimed. Will, Djaq and Little John snickered as Robin reached for his bow, furious. Much pushed his arm down.

"We are not going to hurt you!" Called Much. "Come down…please." He added.

"Why should I do that?" This time Robin answered,

"We are on the same side; we do not need to fear each other."

"If that is the case why do you not come up here Robin Hood?" Robin considered her. "Come on Robin, climb up, come meet me." She leered. Robin clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Master you mustn't, she's a woman!" Much exclaimed, astounded of Robin for thinking to hurt a girl. "She has nothing of ours-"

"Oh on the contrary," Came the Midnight Highwayman's voice. She took something from her pocket and dangled it in front of herself so Robin could see it.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It looks like a necklace," Much said, squinting upward. Robin gasped.

"That's Marian's necklace!" He said angrily and ran toward the tree. Little John ran after him and dragged him back to the rest of the gang.

"No Robin!" Little John growled. "Let some of us go after her." After struggling for a minute Robin fell limp in John's grasp. "Good. Djaq, Will, throw a rope up there and climb up and for God's sake get Marian's necklace so Robin doesn't kill the poor girl."

"I have rope," Called the Midnight Highwayman. She tied one end to the branch she was sitting on and threw it down. Will, with his axe tied to his back, began to climb first and then Djaq. After five minutes both Will and Djaq were standing on the same thick branch as the Midnight Highwayman. She pulled at her hood so it covered her face more.

"May we have the necklace?" Djaq asked, holding out her hand. Her other hand was against the trunk of the tree, keeping her balanced. The Midnight Highwayman threw the necklace at Djaq who hastily made a grab for it but had to take her hand away from the tree. She fell sideways off the branch. She managed to grab hold of a thinner and more brittle branch below, preventing herself from falling to her death.

"Djaq!" Will shouted in terror, climbing onto the branch below and trying to help her to safety. While all this was going on the Midnight Highwayman had grabbed her filled bag of treasures and had slid down the rope. A loud _crack_ rent the air. The branch that both Djaq and Will were on was breaking. The Midnight Highwayman's knees buckled as she hit the ground. After stumbling slightly she began running into the trees.

"Little John try and help Djaq and Will! Much, with me!" Robin commanded as he ran off after the escaping Highwayman. Robin and Much sprinted after the girl who now only looked like a flying cloak. Much began to fall behind but Robin ran faster, determined to catch her. It seemed that the Midnight Highwayman was slowing down, her heavy sack a burden. Robin was also beginning to feel tired from running too fast over uneven ground. Slowly, Robin began to catch up. Her head whipped around and Robin saw her mouth drop in surprise and fear. Drawing in short, rasping breaths, Robin tried to lengthen his stride but found his lack of energy barely permit it. Nevertheless he managed to catch up to her. He was in arms length of her when he tripped over a protruding root and fell. Robin flung out his arm and managed to grab the hem of her cloak. She fell. With a triumphant yell Robin grabbed her ankle and dragged her toward him. The Midnight Highwayman twisted in his grip but couldn't get away.

"Now to unmask you," Robin said, breathless. He held her shoulder down so she would not escape and with his other hand pushed her hood off. With trembling fingers he ripped off the mask. "No!" Robin exclaimed, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. From underneath him olive coloured eyes glared up at him.

"I may not be helping the people like you do Robin but _I am taking this seriously_." Annabelle told him. Robin's grip loosened in shock and she scrambled out from underneath him. Robin, who was numb with disbelief, watched his sister pick up the bag of stolen goods and run deeper into the forest and out of sight.

"Master," Panted Much, finally catching up. "Did you catch him – I mean…uh…her?"

"No," Robin said, still staring at the spot where Annabelle had disappeared. Much helped Robin to his feet and they both walked back to the clearing, Robin still in shock. When they reached the clearing Will was standing on the ground, helping Djaq climb down the rope.

"Did you get her?" Little John asked. He was standing at the base of the tree, Will's axe, coat and boots along with Djaq's medicine bag and coat in his arms. Will and Djaq had obviously thrown them down to lighten the weight on the fragile branch. Robin shook his head, finally shaking himself from his shocked state. Will hurried over to Little John and took Djaq's coat from him. He threw it around her small shoulders and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm fine Will," Djaq told him and Will let her go. Djaq walked over to Robin and dropped something in his hand. She then walked away without saying a word. Robin looked down. There, contrasting against his palm was Marian's necklace. When he looked up Will had disappeared with his belongings and Djaq's medicine bag. Little John was stumping away.

"Come on Master, we'll get her another time." Much said and began steering Robin back toward the camp.

Annabelle was sitting quietly in the camp when the rest of the gang returned. Robin glanced quickly at his sister who hastily averted her eyes.

"Annabelle you will never guess what just happened!" Much said excitedly. Annabelle sighed in annoyance.

"No I guess I won't." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"We almost caught the Midnight Highwayman!"

"Almost?" She asked with a little laugh. "Is he too good for Robin Hood and his band of merry men?"

"It's a she," Said Much sourly, depositing his weapons in his kitchen.

"Is she now? That's interesting," Said Annabelle though her tone of voice told otherwise. Robin stood up suddenly.

"Annabelle," He began. "We need to talk," He and Annabelle stared at each other for a long while before Annabelle slowly rose to her feet. She followed her brother out the camp and into the heart of Sherwood Forest.

"Why did you not tell me?" Robin asked softly once they were well out of the camp.

"It is none of your business. And before you start Robin I will tell you now, nothing you say or do will ever stop me from being the Midnight Highwayman." Robin was silent.

"I know I cannot stop you Annabelle," He said after a long while. "But please, I beg you, do not do anything foolish. As your brother and someone who loves you I do not want to see you hurt, least of all dead."

"I have been the Midnight Highwayman for three years now Robin and I have only been wounded once." Annabelle's voice was cold and icy.

"I do not want to fight with you Annabelle; I just want you to promise me that you will not purposely pursue pain." They both stopped walking to look at each other. "_Please Annabelle_," Robin begged as he took her small hands in his.

"I promise," Annabelle whispered. Robin smiled, though it was somewhat sadly. He hugged his sister.

"One thing Annabelle," Robin said once they pulled away. "Why?" Annabelle shrugged.

"I felt so alone in Scarborough. Cousin Jane was sweet but she was no companion. I began to leave the manor and wander through the town. It was then that I realised people were suffering. One family I met had a sick child and they were all dying of hunger. I brought them food and medicine during the night. It made me happy, something I hadn't been in a long time. So I began to give money and food to others in the village that were in need. But I was running out of money so I robbed a rich cart that I knew was coming into town which was where I received the name 'The Midnight Highwayman'. I travelled to other towns, robbing from carriages on the way. But still it was not enough. So I stole from the Lords themselves. It gave me a purpose in my life. I could not help our family so I helped others. I was happy." Robin nodded in understanding.

"Have you ever killed?" He asked. By Robin's tone of voice Annabelle could tell he was dreading the answer.

"Yes," Annabelle said. "That was why I fled when I recognised Marian." Robin nodded again but remained silent. Now only the echo of the leaves that crunched underneath their boots could he heard.

"And you're leaving, after you've finished helping the people of Nottingham?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Annabelle said. It was not a definite answer but Robin's heart sank all the same. He was getting used to his younger sister being around and did not want her to leave. He didn't want to lose her again. But Robin could not stop her, a fact he knew very well. They both returned to camp in silence.

Later that night the outlaws were all sitting around the fire, discussing the escape of the Midnight Highwayman. Both Robin and Annabelle were staying out of the conversation. Robin wanted the discussion to end. He was feeling hot and uncomfortable, especially with Annabelle sitting directly across from him. Quite suddenly the group fell silent. Robin looked up. Annabelle was securing her sword and dagger to her belt.

"On eno slevart ta thgin," Robin blurted out. Everyone looked at him, confused. Everyone that was except Annabelle whose mouth had dropped open in surprise and her eyes were wide with shock.

"I…um…eh lilts sah yenom, stol fo ti." Robin nodded in understanding.

"Eb luferac," Annabelle smiled.

"Always," She said and swept from the camp, leaving a ringing silence behind her. Robin stood up and left the fire, showing he did not want to be questioned about the scene the other outlaws had just witnessed. Once Robin had disappeared everyone turned to Much with questioning faces. Much shrugged and said,

"It's their secret language. I have never understood it."

Annabelle returned hours later. The fire had been extinguished and all the outlaws were sleeping. All except Robin who was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting. Annabelle nodded to him to show she knew he was there and that she was okay. She deposited the money bags under her mattress.

"Goodnight Robin," She said, climbing underneath her covers.

"Goodnight Belle," He whispered, lying back on his bed and promptly falling into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

_~.~_

It was a few weeks after Robin had revealed Annabelle to be the Midnight Highwayman. Once more Annabelle was missing from the camp. She had been absent for longer than Robin had expected and he was now becoming nervous as the early morning sun peeked through the trees. Every sound of a twig crunching or the wind whistling through the trees Robin looked around, hoping Annabelle would be standing there.

"I'm going to look for her," Robin said standing up suddenly.

"She's fine Robin," Djaq told him but Robin was not listening. By the time anyone could even try to reason with him he had grabbed his bow and quiver and had run from the camp. Djaq sighed and went back to concocting a new potion. It all spilled down her front however when her name echoed through the forest.

"DJAQ!" Robin's voice called out. Djaq hastily got to her feet and was about to run into the forest when Robin appeared. In his arms was a large tangle of cloth. His face was white with fear as he cautiously walked over to his bed and placed the bundle on the mattress.

"It's Annabelle," Robin said and removed her hood from her face. Djaq gasped. Annabelle's face was whiter than that of Robin's. She pulled the cloak off the rest of her body and Djaq saw that her white blouse was soaked in blood.

"Robin what happened?" Djaq asked as the rest of the gang crowded around the bed.

"I do not know," Robin replied as he knelt down by the bedside and began stroking his sister's hair with trembling fingers.

"Right, John I need fresh water. Much, I need rags. Will, go get me my blood replenishing potion, two of those in the blue bottles and one in the red. Go!" She said in a strained voice. The men scattered. Djaq removed Annabelle's corset and ripped open the shoulder of her blouse. There, contrasting against her pale skin was a large, very deep gash.

"Robin. Robin!" Djaq yelled, trying to get his attention. Robin looked up at her through a haze of tears. "We need to roll her onto her side." Robin helped Djaq turn Annabelle over so the rest of the wound was revealed. "Oh dear she's lost so much blood already. MUCH!" Djaq called. Much hurried back to the bed, his arms laden with strips of cloth. They tumbled from his arms onto the bed. "Go help John with the water." Djaq ordered. Much ran off. Djaq picked up the cloth and began to dab at the wound. Much and John came back into the camp with two buckets filled with water. Djaq dunked the rag into the water and began to clean the cut. Once all the dried blood was removed the severity of the wound was revealed. Djaq gasped in horror. It was so deep the bone was showing.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Much said and hurried off. Robin's eyes filled with more tears as he gazed upon his pale, unconscious sister. Will rushed to Djaq's side and held the potions out for her. Djaq took the yellow bottle and handed it to Robin. "Pour it in her mouth," She commanded. With shaking fingers Robin took the bottle and lifted it to Annabelle's lips. Djaq turned back to Will and took two of the blue-bottled potions. Djaq poured them onto the wound. Annabelle whimpered but remained unconscious. Djaq began to dab at the wound again with a dry cloth.

"John go get my needle and thread please." Djaq said as she bent over the gash. Little John hurried away and came back with a small bag. Djaq opened it and took out both needle and thread.

"It won't hurt her will it?" Robin asked in a scared whisper as he looked upon his sister.

"No. She will not feel and think until she wakes." Djaq told him, beginning to stitch up the wound. Djaq worked in silence for the next fifteen minutes. "It's done," Djaq told them and took the last potion from Will. She lifted it to Annabelle's lips and made her drink it.

"Boys, leave us." Djaq said. Both Will and John retreated to the other side of the camp with the very green-looking Much. "You too Robin,"

"What? Why? What are you going to do to her?"

"I need to wrap the wound and I value her privacy, as should you." Robin left Annabelle's side, closing the curtains around his bed as he went. Djaq removed Annabelle's blouse and took the longest strip of cloth from the pile Much had delivered. She began to wrap it around Annabelle's torso. When she was finished it looked as though Annabelle was wearing a sash. Djaq threw Annabelle's cloak over her exposed body and left her side to find her a new blouse.

"Robin, where does Annabelle keep her spare shirts?"

"In her bag I think." Robin said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth his eyes widened with fear. "I'll get it," He said hurriedly.

"No Robin I can," She said. Robin rushed toward Annabelle's bag just as Djaq picked it up. He froze as the Sacrean opened it. There, lying on top of the Annabelle's spare cloak was her dagger, a mask and three bags of coins.

"Oh Robin!" Djaq exclaimed as she took out the mask to examine it more closely. "Annabelle isn't…?" Robin remained silent but his grave face gave him away. The camp was silent. Much, Will and Little John were all looking at the mask with surprise and shock. Djaq silently handed Robin Annabelle's bag after she had extracted a fresh blouse. She disappeared behind the curtains. Robin sighed and placed Annabelle's bag on her bed.

"Annabelle is the Midnight Highwayman?" Much asked in disbelief. Robin nodded. "Why did you not tell us?"

"It was Annabelle's wish to keep it a secret. She did not willingly tell me."

"That day, when we chased the Midnight Highwayman into the clearing, you caught her, didn't you?" Will asked him. Robin nodded again. Djaq pulled the curtains back to reveal a still unconscious Annabelle. She was wearing a new blouse. Robin rushed to her side, leaving the rest of the outlaws to quietly converse over the news that Annabelle was the Midnight Highwayman.

"It's obvious now I think about it." Much said. "The late night disappearances, the reason she fled from Knighton Hall."

"And she knew Will would catch me if she threw the necklace." Djaq said. From the corner of the camp Annabelle whimpered.

"Belle?" Robin's voice was soft and scared. Annabelle's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at Robin. "Oh thank god you're alive!" Robin exclaimed. Annabelle winced from the loudness of his voice.

"Alive, but barely." She said, her voice very faint.

"You can't die Belle, you're the stronger fighter of the family, remember?" Annabelle laughed softly. "Shh, save your energy." He said, stroking her hair.

"It was Gisborne; he came at me from behind. They have changed the location of the money so it took me longer to find it but I…I got it all." Annabelle trailed off, her eyes closing.

"Belle? Annabelle?" Robin's terrified voice asked.

"Yes Robin?" Robin smiled in relief just as Djaq came over to them.

"She needs rest Robin," Djaq told him. He nodded but did not leave Annabelle's bed side as she fell into a deep sleep.

Annabelle stayed bedridden for the next two days. She took the news well when Robin told her that the rest of the gang knew about her secret identity. She even let Robin tell Marian when she came to visit Annabelle and give her Edwards good wishes of health.

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you and Edward." Annabelle told Marian when she sat by her bedside.

"It's okay Annabelle," Marian told her.

"I did not know it was you who I was robbing from. If there is anything you want back…" Annabelle's weak voice trailed off.

"It's okay Annabelle," Marian repeated with a small laugh.

In the corner of the camp Robin had approached Djaq with a worried expression.

"Why is she not getting better? It has been two days," Robin asked.

"She has lost a lot of blood but already she is improving. Be patient Robin." Djaq patted him sympathetically on the shoulder and walked over to sit with Will. Robin returned to Annabelle's bedside.

"You need to stop worrying about me Robin," Annabelle told him when he had sat down.

"I am not worrying Belle, I just want my bed back." She laughed but it was very weak and she fell silent for a long time.

"I need to go back to Knighton Hall, I hope you get better soon Annabelle." Marian said. After kissing Robin's cheek she left the camp. Robin dropped to his knees so his face was level with his sisters.

"I am fine Robin." Annabelle told him.

"I will make that decision when you are fine." Annabelle smiled weakly and shifted on the bed so Robin could lie down. He did so and for the rest of the day they reminisced about their childhood, happily laughing and talking together like brother and sister should.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

Day of Her Downfall

It took two weeks to restore Annabelle to full health. After the first week she began to get restless and adopted an irritable attitude when she could not join Robin on his escapades into Nottingham. Annabelle's injury prevented her from horse riding, sword fighting, punching people and lifting heavy things which were what she did best. The only thing Annabelle was allowed to do in her two week break was to visit Marian but she only managed the trip once. Annabelle was overjoyed when Djaq told her her body was fully rested and restored. She celebrated by running off and killing a deer for their dinner and for the rest of that night she stood in the corner of the camp, attacking a dummy and laughing with glee every time she hit it, which happened to be every time. The outlaws were all celebrating Annabelle's recovery as well. They were glad that they did not have to put up with the complaints and feisty remarks that they had become accustomed to over that past two weeks. Little did they know of the trouble that was being caused at Knighton Hall.

"Ah Marian, so glad we caught you at home." Said the Sheriff as he barged through her door. Marian jumped up in alarm.

"My Lord, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Sheriff sneered at her question.

"Oh you know very well young Missy," He hissed as Guy of Gisborne and a collection of guards tramped through her front door also. "Get the old man." Vasey ordered. Three guards left the room and went upstairs.

"Guy, what's happening?" Marian asked, terrified. Gisborne glared at her.

"That's Sir Guy to you," He spat. The Sheriff chuckled.

"Aww, you're not Gissy's favourite anymore." Taunted the Sheriff. The guards thundered back down the stairs with Sir Edward in a vice-like grip.

"Please, tell him go!" Shouted Marian. "He is frail!"

"_He is frail_," The Sheriff mocked. Gisborne laughed.

"Please, tell us what we have done to deserve such treatment!"

"Oh you know very well what you have done. Fraternising with the enemy you have! But we have caught you out." Marian gave him a blank look. "See I have a very reliable source that told me you have been having meetings with Annabelle Hood."

"Annabelle arrived unexpectedly and I told her to leave my house because she was in league with Robin Hood but that was over three weeks ago!" Lied Marian.

"Yes well that's what I thought when I first heard the story but then my source goes on to tell me that she has visited you another time. Just yesterday in fact!" He cried dramatically.

"I…no…that's…" Marian stuttered but she could not think up of a lie quick enough.

"So it's true, you are with Hood?" Gisborne asked her with fierce eyes.

"No I am not!" But both the Sheriff and Gisborne saw through her lie.

"And if you deal with one Hood, you have to be dealing with the other." The Sheriff said with a taunting smile. He turned to Gisborne. "I told you she didn't love you Gissy, she loves Robin Hood." He cackled with laughter. "Get her and take them both to the castle dungeons." He ordered. Two more guards grabbed Marian and marched both Edward and his daughter from their house.

"Guy what's happening?" Allan asked when he saw the prisoners being dragged through the gates into Nottingham Castle. Gisborne smirked at him.

"We've caught two of Hood's friends."

"Which Hood?" Allan asked, following Gisborne up the stone steps as they walked at a fast pace.

"Both," He spat with contempt. Allan and Gisborne watched Marian and her fragile father be dragged down into the dungeons, Marian screaming for them to let her father go.

The Sheriff bounced on the balls of his feet, a gleeful grin gracing his manic face.

"I feel a hanging coming on!" He exclaimed joyously. "What do you think Gisborne?"

"Perfect," He muttered.

"Aww poor Gissy feels betrayed." Mocked the Sheriff. "But don't worry Gisborne; she'll get what's coming to her." He cackled happily. "Maybe we can kill her father first just so she feels the most pain. Oh! Oh!" The Sheriff clapped his hands together excitedly. "_Or_ we can kill the girl and hope the old man dies of heart ache. And if he doesn't, well, I'm sure he'll starve to death. Oh that's good, that's very good!" He turned to the only other two people in the chamber. "What say you?" He asked pointing at Allan.

"Oh…yes – good." He spluttered. Vasey jumped up and down with excitement.

"You, go tell _dear_ Marian that she is to be executed tomorrow at sundown." Allan quickly looked to Gisborne but as he made no attempt to give him different orders Allan left the room. "Don't worry Gisborne," Began the Sheriff as he rubbed Gisborne's shoulders in attempted yet mocking comfort. "There are many other pretty girls out there."

"Get off me!" He spat and stomped from the room, the Sheriff's laughter following him out into the corridor beyond.

Down in the dungeon Allan was waiting for the jailer to leave. The jailer in question was looking at him suspiciously and was making no effort to leave the dungeons.

"Get going!" Allan yelled, pointing his finger at the door. The jailer cast him one last dirty look and left, slamming the heavy door behind him.

"Allan what's happening?" Marian asked from her cell. Allan turned to face her. Marian's eyes were filled with petrified tears and her hands were shaking against the bars of her cell.

"You're to be hung tomorrow at sundown." He told her softly.

"_No_!" Edward exclaimed.

"And what of my father?" Marian asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. Allan shrugged.

"He will stay in his cell, though the Sheriff might make him watch your execution, knowing him."

"No, no I will go in Marian's place. Annabelle saw _me_, don't hang my daughter!" Edward yelled from the other side of the room.

"Allan," Whispered Marian. "Allan," She said again. Allan turned his bright blue eyes on Marian. "Tell Robin; go tell Robin of what is happening, please." Allan looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"If I go to the camp they'll kill me," He whispered, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I will tell Robin of what you have done for me, please Allan." But Allan just shook his head and left the dungeon.

Later that night Marian received another visitor.

"Guy please," Marian pleaded. Gisborne glared at her.

"It was not Marian who Annabelle was meeting!" Yelled Edward. "It was me! Kill me, not her!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Roared Gisborne,

"Guy please," Marian repeated. "Please help us,"

"Why should I help you?" His tone of voice was cold and distant like his eyes.

"You don't believe this do you? Why would we be in league with Robin and Annabelle?" Gisborne did not say anything. "I'm _not_ in league with them."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He bellowed. Marian jumped away from the bars of her cell in alarm and fright. "You have been meeting Hood ever since he became an outlaw! All your rides into the forest and his sister visiting your house all point to it! You've been passing information to him this whole time! Haven't you?" Marian shook her head frantically, more tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"No! No! No! I haven't!" She wailed.

"You're despicable!" Gisborne spat and turning on his heel he left the dungeon.

"Shh Marian its okay," Soothed her father from his separate cell. "Robin will come," But even Edward was doubtful of the famous outlaw's appearance.

Later on that evening everyone was sitting around the fire in the camp, laughing and talking with a goblet of mead in their hands. Annabelle had bought the flagon from a poor merchant in Nottingham and now the outlaws were all enjoying a cup after another fine meal. At that moment Robin stood and coughed loudly. Everyone fell silent and looked to Robin, waiting for him to say something.

"I have an announcement to make," He began, smiling widely. From his pocket he pulled a small, wooden tag. "I'd like to officially induct Annabelle Hood into our gang." Annabelle grinned broadly and jumped to her feet. Robin hung the tag around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. The rest of the gang applauded as Robin hugged his sister. Little John raised his goblet.

"To Annabelle, our newest member!" They all toasted her and drank deeply.

"Thanks Robin," Annabelle whispered so only her brother could hear. Robin smiled and grabbing her hand, dragged her from the camp.

"Annabelle," Robin began as they walked through Sherwood Forest. "I hope with this initiation everything is past us now and-"

"Robin," Annabelle said with a small laugh, cutting him off. "I know I said I forgave you but I didn't. I was still so angry. But I have put that past me now, all of it, and I do forgive you. I just want everything to go back to how it was, when we were kids. When we laughed and got into trouble, but always together. I don't want to fight anymore." Robin smiled at her.

"I just hope you stay for a while longer than you first intended to…" Robin left his words hanging and looked hopefully at Annabelle.

"I don't know," She began. "I am beginning to like it here." They both smiled widely and returned to the camp, arm in arm.

That night Allan lay awake in his sleeping chambers. Marian's words were echoing in his head, making him uneasy and restless. _Tell Robin_._ Go tell Robin of what is happening_._ I will tell Robin of what you have done for me_._ Please Allan_._ Please_. It was almost dawn when Allan shakily stood from his bed and left his chambers, rubbing his tired eyes as he went.

In the outlaws camp a chorus of snores could he heard. All were sleeping, all that was except Annabelle who had just returned from delivering money to the people of Nettlestone. She removed her cloak and stumbled toward her bed, hoping to get a few hours sleep before the rest of the gang woke and the sun had properly risen. She fiddled with the tag Robin had presented her and smiled in content. She turned around to see Robin waking from a light slumber. She walked to his bedside and sat down just as Robin sat up.

"You're not hurt?" He asked her, looking at Annabelle's shoulder with apprehension.

"I'm fine. I was only seen by the townsfolk."

"Good. Annabelle I've been thinking-" But what Robin thought Annabelle never found out because she hushed him. Robin stopped talking and they both listened to the leaves crunch outside the camp.

"Someone's coming," Annabelle whispered. They both jumped to their feet. Annabelle grabbed her dagger and stood by the doorway while Robin notched an arrow and stood with the tip pointing to the entrance of the camp. Annabelle and Robin shared a quick glance just before the entrance opened and a dull light flooded the camp. There stood Allan-a-Dale, framed against the light.

"Whoa! Please don't shoot, I've come alone!" He shouted when he saw Robin aiming the arrow at his head.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the traitor." Annabelle remarked, emerging from the shadows, a small smirk gracing her red lips. Allan jumped in alarm and eyed her dagger wearily. Some of the outlaws stirred and Little John woke up due to Annabelle's loud voice. He growled when he saw Allan and grabbed his staff.

"Look I've come because Marian's in trouble," Allan said hurriedly, glancing at all the weapons. Robin lowered his bow slightly.

"Go on," He ordered.

"The Sheriff and Gisborne arrested her and Sir Edward yesterday because one of the guards that are watching their house saw Annabelle-" He inclined his head toward Robin's sister. "-leaving their. Marian and her father are locked in the dungeon in the castle." Allan paused to look at all the weapons again. Even Djaq's sword had joined the collection.

"What's going to happen to her?" Robin asked with a hint of fear.

"She's going to be hung, today, at sundown." Annabelle's dagger dropped to the ground with a _clatter_.

"Robin I'm sorry," Annabelle whispered.

"What about Edward?" Robin asked, ignoring his sister's words.

"The Sheriff is hoping he will die of heart ache because of Marian's death and if he doesn't the Sheriff will starve him." Robin dropped his bow in shock and horror.

"I'm really sorry Robin," Annabelle repeated.

"It's not your fault Belle," Robin said and engulfed her in a hug.

"We have to go to Nottingham," Annabelle said once Robin had pulled away.

"We have to save her," Robin agreed.

"Robin it could be a trap!" Will exclaimed as he stood by Djaq.

"Then we go to Knighton Hall," Robin declared. Will, Djaq and Little John glanced quickly at each other and then looked at Allan.

"What are you still doing here?" Little John snarled. Allan instantly became nervous and he fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Well…" He began. "Marian did say that she would vouch for me, she would talk to you Robin." Allan looked into Robin's eyes. "I've been a fool, a complete fool. I want to come back to the gang, please, I've changed, seriously I have."

"No," Little John said with finality to his tone. Robin held up a hand to silence him.

"I see you have money on you," Allan looked down at the money bag hanging from his belt. "Give it here,"

"It's all I have," Allan said.

"Good," Robin held out his hand. Allan unhooked the bag and handed it to him. Robin pocketed it.

"Please Robin, I've never told Gisborne about the camp or you and Marian. I didn't tell them when you and _her_-" He pointed at Annabelle. She grinned maliciously. "-visited me. I've realised my mistakes. Please Robin,"

"If Marian can vouch for you when I see her, than you shall be back in the gang. If she cannot, I will hang you from the tallest tree in Sherwood and make sure everyone knows of whom you really are, a traitor."

"Oh thank you Robin, thank you." Allan said with a relieved grin.

"To Knighton Hall," Robin said and after picking up his weapons he left the camp.

"Traitor," Will muttered as he followed Robin.

"Scum," Little John hissed. Djaq simply looked at him as she walked past. Annabelle however slung one arm around his shoulders and grinned seductively at him. Allan blushed and averted his eyes. The string of outlaws wound there way through Sherwood Forest, finally reaching Knighton Hall.

"Annabelle with me, the rest of you wait here." Robin commanded. He and Annabelle ran to the back window of the house and climbed inside. The house was deserted.

"If your traitor friend is telling the truth then Gisborne may have positioned guards here, expecting us to turn up." Annabelle reasoned. They both unsheathed their swords and split up to search the house.

"Anything?" Robin asked when they met in the main room. Annabelle shook her head. "To the castle then," Robin said and they both jumped back out of the window and ran into the forest.

In Nottingham, the group of outlaws were all hiding in a small alcove. The town square was riddled with guards.

"What are they saying?" Will asked, straining his ears to hear. A guard walked close by there hiding spot and yelled for all to hear.

"Hanging at sundown today! All come and watch a noble be hung!" Robin and Annabelle shared a petrified look.

"What's the plan Robin?" Will asked.

"If all these guards are out here then there won't be many inside-"

"Actually," Allan began. "The Sheriff has doubled the amount of guards he has. There will be just as many inside as out." Robin sighed in aggravation.

"We have to get both Marian and Edward out of there alive. Allan, do you know if Edward will be there at sundown or if he will be in the dungeon?" Allan shrugged.

"The Sheriff didn't say, sorry Robin." Robin sighed again.

"It's okay," He told Allan, patting him on the back.

"Robin I think the best thing to do is to wait until sundown." Annabelle suggested.

"I don't want to wait that long Belle, I have to do something, I have to see Marian!"

"I know but there's nothing we can do. We should all go back to camp and wait until afternoon."

"No, I'm not leaving here. I have to make sure they don't…don't hang her before then." Annabelle rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I have a friend who lives here and I'm sure he will let us stay for the day." Will said. So the outlaws pulled their hoods over their heads and walked to Will's friends' house, Annabelle and Robin trailing behind the rest.

Will's friend who was also a carpenter supplied Robin with new arrows and polished Little John and Will's weapons. He supplied them with rope and other things that they needed for their afternoon adventure. He also let Annabelle and Allan sleep for they both did not get the chance the night before. Annabelle however found she could not sleep because of her worry for Marian and Edward.

"How could I let this happen?" Robin said when he and Annabelle sat alone in the dining room.

"It's not your fault Robin, if anything it's mine." But Robin shook his head and said no more. Annabelle grabbed her bag and tipped the contents onto the table. Small metal balls, rope, staple food, loose money, jewellery, clothes, her mask, a book and a collapsible bow and a bundle of arrows rolled onto the table top. She carefully packed them all back into her bag, making sure she could easily reach the balls, the bow and arrow and the rope.

"Where's my book?" Annabelle asked aloud as she looked around for it. Robin, who was looking at the cover with glazed eyes, did not hear her.

"Why do you still have this?" He asked her, holding the small book up. Annabelle snatched it from his hands with a small glare in his direction.

"Because," She said brusquely.

"I thought you burnt everything I gave you?"

"Not everything," She mumbled and placed the book back in the bag. That was when Robin saw it. As she moved her arm the neck of Annabelle's blouse fluttered, revealing a small golden sword set on half a coloured shield strung around her neck. Robin laughed loudly, gaining him a very confused look from his sister.

"I thought you threw yours away?" He said as he unclipped a gold chain from around his own neck. On the chain dangled a single arrow set against the other half of the shield. Annabelle blushed and unclipped her own necklace. She gave it to Robin who placed both pieces together on the table top. There sat a whole necklace. The sword and arrow were crossed over against the Locksley coat of arms.

"I could never throw it away," Annabelle mumbled as she placed the necklace around her neck again. Robin copied her action. The pair sat in silence for the next few hours, undisturbed by the rest of the outlaws.

"Robin it's time," Djaq said softly as she entered the dining room. Both Robin and Annabelle stood up, pained yet determined expressions on their faces. Annabelle secured her belt to her waist, both her sword and dagger hanging from it. Robin slung his quiver on his back and picked up his bow. Annabelle tossed her bag over her shoulder and both brother and sister left the room in silence. The whole gang fell silent when they saw Annabelle and Robin enter the sitting room.

"Here's the plan," Robin began. "Will and Djaq will go into the dungeons and retrieve Edward if he is not already at the hangman's platform. If he is he will be heavily guarded. If that is the case Allan will join you two. As soon as you have Edward, leave the castle." The three nodded. "Little John, you can stay with Annabelle by the hangman's platform. Both of you get Marian and leave. Much and I will be on the battlements. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. They all stood in silence and filed out the door, shaking Will's friend's hand as they went.

The outlaws were able to conceal themselves in the massive crowd of villagers that were swarming toward the castle. When they entered the castle walls they saw a long stage erected at the entrance to the castle with many extravagant chairs placed on top. The largest of all was positioned in the middle, directly in line with the hangman's noose. The platform itself loomed over the outlaws, filling them with worry and dread. Robin nodded to them all and they took their positions. Little John and Annabelle stood by the platform, Will and Djaq moved to a door close to the dungeons, Allan by the portcullis and Robin and Much atop the battlements who had to hide from the guards who were patrolling up and down the wall. The Sheriff arrived in all his splendour. He sat down in the grand chair, a relaxed expression on his face though his eyes danced with excitement and glee. A group of young serving maids surrounded him with plates of food and goblets of wine. Guy of Gisborne soon appeared and sat down on the Sheriff's right. Many other nobles came and sat down. By the time the large courtyard was filled, so were all the chairs, except one. The chair to Gisborne's right was vacant. It was apparently for Allan.

"Bring out the prisoner!" Yelled the Sheriff happily. A door to the left of the castle burst open. Marian appeared, surrounded by ten guards. Many people in the audience gasped and a woman started to wail. The guards dragged Marian by the chain that encircled her wrists to the hanging platform. She was dragged ungracefully up the stairs. Robin wrenched his eyes away from Marian to nod to Will and Djaq. They disappeared through the door that Marian had just come through. The Sheriff held up his hand for the guards to stop. He stood up. Silence fell.

"I'd like this day to be a lesson to all. It does not matter who you are or how well connected you can be, if you are communicating with Hood - both of them-" He added. "Then the consequence will be death." He smiled his wicked smile and sat back down again. "Continue," He said cheerily. The guards removed the chains and forced her onto the small stool to reach the noose. "No bag," The Sheriff said when the hangman made to grab for it. Marian began to cry freely now. Tears streamed down her beautiful face leaving long tracks along her rosy cheeks. The Sheriff gained more enjoyment from this scene. Gisborne however showed no emotion, he simply stared at a back wall with apparent boredom. Robin notched an arrow but let the string lie loose. The hangman placed the noose around Marian's neck.

"At least I will die for a cause I believe in!" Marian yelled to the people. The Sheriff held up his hand for the hangman to stop.

"Let her speak," He said. "Go on Marian dear,"

"I have fought for England and I am dying for England! Fight against the Lords! Fight against those who are making you suffer! Uphold the Midnight Highwayman's legacy! Uphold the Night Watchman's legacy and most of all uphold Robin Hood's legacy!" Marian turned to face the Sheriff now. "King Richard will return and you and Prince John will be knocked from your thrones. Robin will stop you."

"Will he now?" The Sheriff asked bitingly. "But I don't see him here now, saving you?" Marian was silent.

"Really Sheriff? Because I see him!" Shouted Robin from the battlements. "Because the good thing about communicating with Robin Hood is that he will save you."

"Do it, do it now!" Vasey yelled to the hangman. He kicked the stool that Marian was standing on. She dropped. Robin tightened the string on his bow and shot the arrow. It soared through the air and severed the rope. Marian fell onto the platform. Annabelle jumped up and began fighting the guards who were trying to get at Marian. Many people screamed and ran for the gates out into the town. Little John grabbed Marian and dragged her to the ground, away from the fighting.

"Stay here," He ordered, shoving her under the hangman's platform so he could help fight off the guards. Atop the battlements, both Robin and Much were fighting off at least ten guards each and winning spectacularly.

"Good evening Vasey!" Annabelle yelled happily as she withdrew her sword from a guard's stomach. Annabelle jumped down from the platform to fight another horde of guards that were advancing toward her and Little John. Standing on the platform was Marian. She had a guards' dagger in her hand and was fighting off those who had not encountered Annabelle.

"Get Hood!" Shouted Vasey as he stood from his chair. Gisborne ran down the steps with his sword drawn. Annabelle welcomed the challenge. With a clash of metal on metal Annabelle and Gisborne were locked in a fierce battle. Across the almost empty courtyard Will and Djaq emerged, Sir Edward supported between them.

"Allan help us!" Will called. Allan ran across and relieved Djaq of Edward so she could protect them from the guards that were coming at them.

"Why does nothing ever go to plan!" Yelled the Sheriff angrily as he watched Edward and the three outlaws leave the castle walls unscathed. Robin and Much were still fighting on the battlements but were desperately trying to get back down to the ground. With a triumphant yell Annabelle managed to hit Gisborne over the side of the head with the flat side of her sword. He fell onto the cobblestones unconscious. "You're not getting away this time Hood!" Yelled Vasey as he advanced on her with his sword. Annabelle grinned maliciously and braced herself for the fight. Their swords clashed.

"You will never win Vasey," Annabelle said merrily. The Sheriff sneered and parried her advancement. Annabelle and Vasey were locked in such a fast and hateful battle that they seemed to dance. They moved across the courtyard, their swords flashing and sparks flying. They drew close to where Marian and Little John were fighting, coming dangerously close to Marian who was deep in combat with a large guard. She managed to kill him just as the Sheriff's sword flew out of his hand and landed on the stone with a clatter. Annabelle gave a triumphant laugh and raised her sword for the final blow. The Sheriff quickly darted forward and pulled Annabelle's own glittering dagger from her belt and thrust it through her abdomen. Everything seemed to stop. Annabelle's sword fell from her hands and clattered on the cobblestones. Marian froze in horror and atop the battlements echoed a long and mournful sound,

"_NOOOOOO_!" Robin shouted as he made to jump from the battlements to get to his sister. Much restrained him. "_ANNABELLE_!" Vasey pulled the dagger out of her stomach, a victorious and malicious grin gracing his face. Annabelle fell to the ground. And suddenly, everything seemed to quicken.

"Time to go," Little John told Marian as he threw her over his shoulder and ran from the courtyard. Robin sprinted down the steps, sending guards flying.

"Master we have to go!" Much shouted as he ran to the slowly lowering portcullis but Robin ignored him. With tears splashing down his front Robin ran towards Annabelle's still body and picked her up in his arms. Dimly he heard Vasey yelling to the few remaining guards to kill him as well. Robin did not care. He walked with Annabelle across the courtyard and under the gateway. The portcullis smashed behind him but he did not hear it through the ringing that had started up in his ears. He looked upon his sister. Her face was pale and although her body remained lifeless her face looked peaceful. Much took Robin by the shoulders and began steering him through the strangely deserted streets. Through the windows of the houses that surrounded them sad and mournful faces peered at them. But Robin did not care for their tears; he cared only for the girl in his arms, the girl he himself was crying for.

Robin was so numb from the pain he was oblivious to everything else that was happening around him. He didn't even realise that he had arrived back at camp. He carefully placed Annabelle on his bed and arranged her clothes in a neat fashion. She looked like she was sleeping. Robin hoped she was although he knew she was not. Marian walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. Robin fell to his knees. He balled Annabelle's cloak in his fists and cried into it.

"Master we're going to collect firewood," Everyone left the camp. They left Robin to cry and weep and mourn for his sister. His sister that would never laugh again. His sister that would never rage again. His sister that would never fight again. And in that moment, Robin's heart broke. It split along the seam that Annabelle had just stitched only days ago. Although it mended in the years to come, his heart was never the same, not without his sister, not without his Annabelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

Yelskcol lliw elur. Ylimaf lliw liaverp.

It was the day of Annabelle's funeral. Three days Robin had sat alone, silent with grief. He had not shed one tear; he felt he was beyond that point of sadness. Three days he had not talked and only ate when Much shoved a plate under his nose but even then it was very little. He sat alone in the corner of the camp, averting his eyes from the place where Annabelle's body lay, concealed by a wall of curtains. The gang had planned Annabelle's funeral for the day when both the Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne would not be in Locksley, they would be in the castle where Vasey had planned a feast to celebrate the death of Annabelle Hood. Will had built a small crypt and a coffin for Annabelle to rest in. Robin did not take part in the conversation or the planning. It seemed to him nothing mattered anymore, not without Annabelle to brighten up the world.

"Robin we're going now, you're to bring the body." Will said to him but Robin barely heard. He was thinking of all the times he and Annabelle had shared over the last few months. He knew Annabelle wanted to stay in the forest, even only for a short while. And although they fought and constantly yelled that they hated each other, Robin never meant a word of it and he knew Annabelle didn't either. And suddenly, a flood of memories washed over Robin, making his eyes sting and his heart ache.

_Robin was ten while Annabelle was only seven. They were sparring with a pair of wooden swords a man named Dan Scarlett had fashioned for them. Annabelle was laughing while Robin was concentrating hard._

"_No, I'm older, I should be better at this!" Robin exclaimed angrily. Annabelle laughed again._

"_You're better with a bow brother but I will always win in a sword fight."_

"_That's not fair!" But Annabelle merely laughed._

"_As Vasey always says, life's not fair. If he took his own advice he wouldn't get so angry every time I'm let off."_

"_Stop," Robin panted. "A break," Annabelle dropped her sword as Robin collapsed on the ground. Annabelle sat down beside him. "You should stop provoking him Belle, you could get hurt."_

"_He would never hurt me and nor would Edward." Annabelle told him. "Yelskcol lliw elur. Ylimaf lliw liaverp. Remember that Robin."_

"_Do not worry Belle, I will never forget it."_

Robin slowly stood up and walked toward the corner of the camp where Annabelle lay.

"_This is such a beautiful land Robin," Marian sighed as she looked upon Locksley village._

"_I know," Robin replied arrogantly. "And one day it will all be mine!" Annabelle snorted. She was fourteen and laughed with derision at everything her older brother said._

"_And I will serve you, won't I master?" Much asked._

"_Of course Much!" Robin exclaimed with a grin. Annabelle rolled her eyes. Robin, Much, Marian and Annabelle were all sitting atop a hill over looking Locksley. It was a fine summer's day and they could think of nothing better to do. They were too old to fight with wooden swords and after Robin and Annabelle's last fight their mother had forbidden them to use the real swords. As Robin thought of that fight, a hot blush crept up his neck. Annabelle had beaten him, as she always did but once, once Robin wished to beat her._

Robin pushed the curtains aside. There lay Annabelle, her face looked peaceful and her clothes had been neatly arranged by Djaq. Robin knelt by her side and brushed her hair from her face, a face that was pale and showed no emotion. Robin's heart broke at the sight of her. Usually there was something to see, some emotion to read and if there was not happiness or mockery written on her face you were most likely to find her face red with anger or laughter.

"_Annabelle, what news of our mother?" Robin asked her as he approached the front door of the Locksley manor._

"_She's dead, no thanks to you." Annabelle spat. Gathering her bags she knocked her shoulder into Robin's as she walked past him._

"_Please Annabelle, I had business." Robin tried to explain. Annabelle dropped her bags in anger and spun around to face her brother._

"_Nothing is more important than your own family Robin, nothing."_

"_It was for the King!"_

"_I don't care!" Annabelle picked up her fallen belongings and tied them to her saddled horse._

"_Are you going somewhere?"_

"_Yes. I'm getting away from here, away from Locksley. You can have the manor, I do not care anymore."_

"_But Belle, I thought we were going to live together, just you and I!"_

"_Why would I want to be with you? You're despicable Robin, you only care for yourself! I thought maybe, maybe you might get over yourself enough to attend your own mother's funeral but no! No you are even to arrogant for that. You are nothing to me! Nothing!" She mounted her horse._

"_Annabelle!" Robin called after her. He grabbed her ankle as she tried to spur the horse into a trot. She kicked out at him, hitting him squarely in the face._

"_Do not try to find me, at least show me that respect."_

"_Belle!" Robin yelled but she was already riding off into the forest._

Slowly and very carefully Robin lifted Annabelle into his arms. She felt light but she always did.

_Robin was twelve as he carried Annabelle through the back door of the manor._

"_Dear Robin what has happened?" Thornton exclaimed as he saw Annabelle's young and unconscious figure in his arms. Robin sighed._

"_Annabelle was mocking the other girls of Locksley. They were dancing in their dresses. Annabelle was copying them and she tripped over her own feet and fell on the fence post." Thornton shook his head. "But she'll be okay though, won't she?"_

"_Your sister has a hard head Master Robin; you should be more worried about that fence post." Robin laughed lightly. "Take her to her room and I will call the physician." He bowed to Robin as the young boy left the room, still carrying Annabelle in his arms._

Robin left the camp and walked through Sherwood with his sister resting in his arms. It was not a long journey to her final resting place but Robin felt like it took centuries.

"_Robin what has happened?" Asked their worried mother as Robin walked through the front door with Annabelle's unconscious teenage form in his arms._

"_She's gotten into another fight," Robin sighed._

"_Another one? Oh Robin I thought I told you to help her,"_

"_I didn't need to, she won. Two of the town bullies didn't know who she was and ran off with her bag. She broke one of their noses and threw the other into the pond." Robin said as he walked upstairs to Annabelle's bedroom, his mother trailing behind._

"_Then why isn't Annabelle awake?"_

"_She turned around and walked into the side of a house. The wooden window frame knocked her cold."_

"_Oh Robin, whatever are we to do with her." Their mother sighed. Robin placed Annabelle on her bedcovers and stroked her hair from her eyes._

Robin arrived at the disheartened gathering. Many of the people of Locksley and other villagers were standing atop the hill that overlooked Locksley and its manor. The gang, Marian and Edward were closest to the coffin. Everyone parted as Robin placed Annabelle's lifeless figure in the open coffin. He stepped back next to Marian to form the circle.

"_Robin?" Annabelle whispered as she crept into his room. "Robin?"_

"_Belle?" Came Robin's answering voice through the darkness._

"_Yes,"_

"_What has happened?"_

"_I had a nightmare," Annabelle confessed as she sat her small figure on the edge of Robin's bed. Annabelle was only six, three years younger than Robin yet still she went to him for comfort._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No, just, can I sleep here tonight?"_

"_Sure," Robin said and he moved aside to let his sister lay beside him. He threw the blanket over her._

"_Goodnight Robin,"_

"_Goodnight Belle,"_

Thornton stepped forward as he looked upon Annabelle. He began to speak.

"She was always a troublesome child but there was never a dull moment around her. She always seemed to brighten Locksley manor up with her mischievous smile and sweet voice although most of the time she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. I will never forget Annabelle of Locksley, no matter what she did and no matter what wrongs she committed, I will never forget her." Thornton placed a bouquet of flowers in the coffin and stepped back into the line.

"_Oh Annabelle, whatever shall we do with you?" Robin whispered to himself as he sat by Annabelle's bedside. She had just gotten into her third fight for that week but this time she had not won. She was lying unconscious once more on her bed, looking innocent and peaceful, something she did not achieve when she was awake. The teenage Robin looked upon his sister with sad yet caring eyes. She was a free spirit and nothing he, or their parents told her, would ever change what she was planning to do. Annabelle did not have a conscious or morals or even proper judgement, she just did what she wanted to do and nothing anyone said could stop her. Robin knew this trait would become stronger as Annabelle became older. This thought scared Robin immensely._

A farmer from the town of Nettlestone stepped forward.

"She was a rotten child, a trait that did not go away in her years of adulthood or I have heard at least. I always caught her stealing my cabbages. Of course I got them back after a time but that still did not change the fact that she thought it fun to steal someone's livelihood. But she was a good kid, under all the rest of that stuff. I may not miss her as much as someone should but still, she will never be forgotten." A few people laughed as the farmer stepped back next to his wife.

"She stole an axe of mine you know!" Called one man from the crowd.

"And a dress of mine!" Yelled a woman.

"Wicked child she was!"

"Knowing Annabelle Locksley she probably was a witch!"

"She's been a witch since birth!" The crowd called out.

"But I will never forget her smile,"

"Or the way she skipped when she was happy."

"She was a master of a sword, even for a woman,"

"And she always gave back what she stole, after time."

"The world seems a little less bright without her around." Said the same people who had called out before. There was a general murmur of agreement. Many people stepped forward and placed flowers on top of her.

"She was a wonderful child," Began Marian, stepping away from the line. "Brave and true to whatever it was she believed in and those qualities only grew stronger as she aged. Annabelle always knew how to have fun, even if the rest of us did not agree with her idea of it. She was a good child and an even better woman." Marian looked down into Annabelle's face. "I will never forget you Annabelle; you were my best friend, a bond which I should have cherished more." Marian placed a single white rose on her chest and stepped back, tears glistening in her eyes. Everything was silent. A light breeze swept over the hill, blowing the hair of the back of everyone's neck. Robin stepped forward.

"We yelled and we screamed and we made sure that our different opinions were heard but there was never a day that I did not love my sister. Although some remember her as the rotten child who stole cabbages and performed fake witch craft, I will always remember her as a brave, kind and loyal sister. Although she did not show it, inside she was pure and innocent and always valued others over herself. Her quick talking tongue always got her into more trouble than good but she always managed to get herself out of her dilemmas, a talent she always seemed to have. She was the greatest con-woman and thief but I will never remember her as that. I will remember her as the Midnight Highwayman." A gasp went around the audience. "She stole from the rich and gave to the poor at great risk to her own life. She cared for the people." Robin picked up Annabelle's bag and took out her mask. He placed it in the coffin. "She was a great swordsman. She once said to me '_you're better with a bow brother but I will always win in a sword fight_' and she was right. Never to this day have I won against her." Robin picked up her sword and dagger. He placed her jewel encrusted sword by her side and her dagger in her hand. "She fought for England but most importantly she fought for what was right. She battled those who stood against her and cherished those who stood beside her. She was a talented swordsman, an amazing woman and an even better sister. And although at times I said I hated her and never wanted to see her again, I never meant it because _never_ have I asked for another sister, a better sister; because I knew I would not find one." Robin stepped closer to the coffin and placed her bag by her feet. "I love you Annabelle," Robin said to her, his voice shaking. "I love you with all my heart. I should have told you, everyday, just to make sure you knew. There are a thousand things I would do over if I had the chance, just so we could spend more time with each other. I will never be the same, not without you." Robin placed a small, battered book full of nursery rhymes and bedtime stories in her other hand. He looked down at Annabelle's pale face. He knew that this would be the last time he ever saw her. Suddenly, a flood of tears overwhelmed him. He began to cry over her body. Hot tears poured from his eyes but it only reflected a small amount of the pain he was feeling inside.

_When Robin and Annabelle entered the dining room of Locksley Manor they found their mother sitting at the end with a battered, tear-stained letter in her hand._

"_You called us mother?" Robin asked._

"_Mother what's wrong?" Annabelle asked, hurrying to her mother's side. Their mother did not say a thing; she simply shoved the piece of parchment into Annabelle's hand. Slowly she began to read to herself, her facial expressions becoming more and more saddened as her eyes travelled down the page. She eventually looked up, tears welling in her eyes and her lip trembling. "It's father," She said. "He has died in the Holy Land." Her voice was soft and filled with sadness. Robin ran over to his sister and hugged her as she freely cried into his shoulder. This was the first time Robin had ever seen Annabelle cry and it was the last time too._

With sad tears still running down Robin's face he placed the lid of Annabelle's coffin on top and helped slide it into the tomb. Slowly the villagers departed in silence. Eventually it was only Robin and the gang left with Marian and Edward by his side.

"_Go_," Robin whispered. There was a slight pause.

"C'mon," John said and he led the gang and Edward down the slope and back into the forest. Marian patted Robin on the shoulder as a comforting gesture and followed her father and the outlaws back to her now permanent home in the forest. Robin stood on the hill, with Annabelle's crypt behind him and Locksley village spread out in front of him. He had stopped weeping but the pain had not ceased, the hole had not mended and he certainly did not feel better. He doubted he ever would feel the same. Knowing Annabelle was dead was worse than not knowing where she was and even if she was alive because knowing she was dead was knowing she would never return.

Robin stayed on top of that hill for the rest of the afternoon. The blood red sunset cast its rays over the land, bathing him in its dull light. Robin stood up.

"Goodbye Belle," He whispered. "I hope we meet again in heaven." And with that Robin left for the camp, back to his life which he knew he must resume.

Everyone was sitting around the fire when Robin arrived. Only the crackling of the flames could be heard. Robin sat down and joined in on their silent reminiscing of Annabelle.

Hours after Robin had sat down Marian stood up and sat by him. She hugged his arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Robin I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be," They fell silent again.

"Robin, can I ask you something?" Robin nodded his head. Marian sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Just before Annabelle died, she said something to the Sheriff, something I didn't understand. It sounded like a different language."

"What did she say?" Robin asked, genuinely curious.

"She said," Marian paused with her brow furrowed, thinking. "She said Yelskcol lliw elur. Ylimaf lliw liaverp." The silence in the camp deepened as everyone listened to Marian and Robin's conversation. And then Robin did something very unexpected, he laughed. Waves of laughter echoed around the forest as Robin clutched at his side. His eyes lit up and his face became lined with amusement.

"Oh Annabelle," He said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I know what she said," Much piped up after Robin's laughter had died away. "It's a spell."

"It's not a spell Much," Robin told him.

"Yes it is, she spoke the same gobble-de-gook in Locksley when we encountered the Sheriff. She's a witch!"

"It is not a spell and she is not a witch, though I bet Annabelle would like everyone to think she was."

"Then what did she say?" Much asked. Everyone turned their eyes back onto Robin who was looking at them all with a smile on his face.

"If you must know, it's a code, a secret language if anything." Everyone gave him a blank look. "Annabelle and I made it up when we were younger."

"Oh I remember that! It used to infuriate me because I could never figure out what you both were saying!" Marian exclaimed.

"And there was this one phrase, our motto actually, that we always used to say."

"Yelskcol lliw elur. Ylimaf lliw liaverp." Djaq whispered in amazement.

"But what does it mean?" Edward asked. Robin chuckled.

"It means 'Locksley will rule. Family will prevail'." Everyone looked at Robin with astonishment. "We were only kids, it was just something funny at first but Annabelle kept saying it and I just went along. It's stupid I know." He cast his eyes downward to avoid looking at all his staring friends. And then Allan laughed.

"And the Sheriff thinks that she's a witch and her last words were a spell?" Robin nodded, slowly finding the hilarity of it. "He probably thinks he's cursed now!" Allan exclaimed, laughing. Everyone joined in. Soon their laughter died away to be replaced by silence. But it was not an awkward or sad silence, it was comfortable. Little John stood up and grabbed eight tankards from a shelf in Much's kitchen. He filled them all with mead.

"The last of the mead Annabelle bought for us," He said as he handed out the wooden goblets.

"To Annabelle," Said Robin, raising his glass.

"To Annabelle!" They all said and drunk deeply. Robin lifted the cup to his lips but did not drink straight away. Instead he watched his own reflecting in the cup. He would never forget Annabelle, his sister through it all. She lived on through him and that was a bond Robin cherished to the end of his days. She had lived her life to the very end, doing what she believed in and scorning those who did wrong by her or another. She was a good swordsman, a great woman and an even better sister. And with that thought in his mind Robin lifted the mead to his lips and drank deeply.


End file.
